Baby Sitter
by Jeruk
Summary: Saat kebebasan seorang Eren Jaeger terenggut oleh kehadiran si kecil Rivaille. AU. ErenChibi!Rivaille. Warning Inside!
1. Chapter 1

Tak lama setelah membuka mata di pagi hari karena digelitik suhu yang ekstrem, Eren menemukan ibunya tengah tersenyum mencurigakan di depan pintu apartemennya dengan iring-iringan segerombol barang bawaan di salah satu tangannya.

—pemandangan yang cukup membuat sang anak melengos miris.

"Ng…anu—" Eren mencabut sikat gigi yang bertengger di antara bibirnya. "—barusan ibu bilang apa, ya?" Ia terlihat _loading_ dengan alis gelapnya yang mengerut. Mungkin pasta gigi rasa jeruk yang ia pakai tadi menghambat sinergi daya tangkapnya di pagi hari.

Carla Jaeger pun nyengir sumringah, "Iya, titip." Dengan cepat wanita beranak satu itu segera mengoper seperangkat barang-barang yang ia kemas dalam sebuah tas besar pada putranya yang saat ini masih bertampang setengah mengigau.

"Seminggu saja, anakku sayang. Ibu jamin dia tidak akan membuatmu repot," rajuknya dengan wajah mengharap.

"Oh…" Masih dengan rambut kusut cepak, Eren angguk-angguk sambil mengusap matanya.

Ah, betapa ia masih merindukan sentuhan kasur beserta bantal empuknya di kamar.

Oke, percepat urusan ini dan tidur lagi.

"Lalu, mana kucing yang mau di—"

Eren nyaris memekik histeria ala _lady_ saat menemukan sebuntal kepala kecil tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tubuh ibunya. Oh, _no_—itu bukan kucing Persia sangar kesayangan ibunya. Dan lagi—apa 'sesuatu' itu baru saja memelototinya?

Carla berjongkok, mengusap kepala berwarna hitam yang ternyata adalah seorang bocah berwajah antagonis yang kemunculannya langsung menampar alam bawah sadar Eren.

"Nah…baik-baik ya, Rivaille. Minggu depan paman dan bibi akan menjemputmu lagi. Sementara kau tinggal di sini dengan anak bibi ini. Dan Eren—," ucapan Carla terputus saat ia menoleh ke arah anak semata wayangnya itu, "karena selama seminggu ini ibu akan pergi bersama ayahmu ke Istanbul, ibu menitipkan anak ini—."

Pembicaraan selanjutnya disensor, terdengar kian menjauh dan absurd. Suara ibunya seakan mengecil.

Dan Eren menganga dengan mulut berbusa. _Well_, dalam artian denotasi.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Baby Sitter © Jeruk**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), contain Sho–ai or BL, chaotically EYD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tangan Eren hanya mampu menggapai udara saat sang ibunda berlari menjauh secara _slow motion_ dengan indah sambil melambai anggun padanya. Ia merosot melawan dinding di sisi tubuhnya secara dramatis ala telenovela _season_ lima bersama sebuah tas besar yang ada di pelukannya.

Entahlah, mendadak Eren ingin sekali menangis meraung di bawah siraman _shower_…

"_Hah!"_

Setelah dua windu berlalu, ia akhirnya tersadar dari keautisan semunya bahwa sedari tadi ada seonggok bocah yang terus menatapnya _curious_.

Tengsin, Eren buru-buru mengambil posisi berjongkok sambil berdehem.

"Emm…a—aku Eren Jaeger, 23 tahun." Eren mulai garuk-garuk salting. "Eee…siapa tadi namamu?"

Yang ditanya malah melipat tangan dengan wajah berpaling. Eren pongo dibuatnya, ujung bibirnya tanpa sadar berkerut.

Tanpa bilang permisi terlebih dahulu si kecil melengos masuk begitu saja ke dalam kerajaan Eren, melewati sang tuan rumah yang masih menjulurkan tangan.

Yang paling tua pun menoleh ke dalam apartemennya dengan wajah bengis.

"_Si kutil iniiii!"_

Setelah mengelus dada, tarik nafas buang nafas, dan beristigfar, Eren bangkit dari posisi melankolisnya. Dengan segepok bawaan yang dititipkan sang ibu tercinta, Eren pun segera mengekor di belakang si bocah _unnamed_ (bagi Eren). Anak itu berhenti melangkah begitu ia berada di mulut ruang utama. Mata hitamnya mengerling ke tiap sudut ruangan.

"Kau duduk di sana dulu," tegur pemuda itu sembari meletakan tas bawaannya di atas sofa. Tanpa memperhatikan bocah lelaki yang nampak mengobservasi isi ruangan, Eren melengang menuju dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang utama.

Ia menuangkan bubuk susu dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas, kemudian menghempaskan nafas penuh kenestapaan. Rasanya belum sampai lima belas menit ia bangun dari tidurnya, terhitung sudah lebih dari dua kali ia menghela nafas. Terlalu banyak bisa menimbulkan kesialan, menurut Eren.

Minggu pagi di saat matahari baru mengintip—kau dihadang ibumu di depan pintu rumahmu, dan dilempari seorang bocah kurang ajar beserta barang bawaannya selama seminggu. _Nice!_ Eren tidak meminta lebih untuk liburan yang indah dan tenang.

Kembali dengan sepasang mug berisi susu cokelat dan kopi di masing-masing tangannya, Eren bernafas lega melihat anak itu sudah duduk dengan rapi di atas sofa. Tanpa sadar Eren grogi. Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat dalam menangani anak-anak. Ia bahkan tidak terbiasa berada di sekitar mereka, apalagi spesies tengil seperti bocah di depannya ini.

Eren menyodorkan mug putih ke seberang mejanya. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan susu cokelat."

Si kecil memperhatikan isi mug yang menguar aroma manis, kemudian berpaling ke wajah Eren—dan kembali menatap gelas di hadapannya. Eren menaikan kedua alisnya secara kasat. Untuk ukuran anak sekecil ini, ia terlihat cukup waspada.

"Aku hanya memberi sedikit gula." Senyum Eren akhirnya lumer.

Setelah melalui berbagai pertimbangan dan menyelidiki tiap inci gerakan otot yang mencurigakan di wajah Eren, bocah itu menyambar mug pemberian Eren dan menyesapnya perlahan. Eren pun melakukan hal serupa terhadap kopinya.

Selama sepersekian menit, mereka membiarkan keheningan hanya diisi oleh suara seruputan dari masing-masing gelas mereka—sampai akhirnya Eren menyerah oleh sorotan bocah di seberang meja yang tak melepaskan satu pun gerakannya.

Sekali lagi, ia berdehem dengan nada yang sungguh _fail_.

"_Well, kid_—," Eren meletakkan mugnya, mengerling pada tas besar di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Sebuah _name–tag_ yang terlampir di punggung ransel besar tersebut menyedot perhatiannya.

'Rivaille'.

"Jadi namamu Rivaille?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengamati—tidak menjawab, namun jelas maksudnya bagi Eren.

"Yah—walaupun kau dan aku sama-sama berada dalam posisi yang dibingungkan, aku masih bisa meluruskannya sedikit." Pemuda itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan saat berbicara. Si bocah yang sejak awal telah di _mention_ bernama Rivaille itu tetap diam memperhatikan—atau lebih tepatnya diam meneliti wajah manusia di hadapannya.

Eren yang sedang berbicara ini mendadak jadi salah tingkah dipelototi sedemikian rupa.

"Dari apa yang tadi ibuku katakan, kau akan tinggal di sini bersamaku selama…satu minggu." Saat mengucapkannya Eren merasa ingin memekik karena kebebasannya terampas oleh si kerdil ini. "Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu apa pun tentangmu. Jadi sekarang bisa kau beri tahu aku dari mana kau berasal atau kenapa kau dititipkan kepada kami? Soalnya ibuku sama sekali tidak—"

"Eren."

Alis Eren yang naik seakan berkata '_wah, dia bicara!_'.

"Tempat ini kotor."

"Apa?"

"Rumahmu mirip kandang sapi." Ia menekankan lebih kritis dengan suara kanak-kanaknya yang cempreng.

Eren ingin sekali naik ke atas meja dan mengaum. Demi neptunus, ia sedang berbicara dengan serius!

"Dengar, nak, ak—"

"Dimana aku akan tidur?" Terlihat Rivaille melipat kedua kaki kecilnya secara angkuh, kemudian menyesap susu cokelatnya dengan khidmat.

Hidung bangir Eren nampak kembang kempis menahan perasaan gemasnya.

_Easy_, Eren,_ Easy!_ Sama anak kecil kau harus lembut dan bersahaja!

Terpaksa men-_skip_ pertanyaannya sebelum ini, Eren menjawab setengah hati. "Di sini cuma ada satu kamar—kamarku. Kau bisa gunakan. Aku akan tidur di sofa."

Rivaille bergumam pelan. "Aku mau lihat kamarku." Dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya yang dibungkus celana kelabu selutut anak itu pun meloncat turun dari sofa setelah meletakan mugnya di meja. "Jangan lupa bawakan semua barang-barangku ke sana." Telunjuk kecilnya menuding ke arah wajah penuh kedut si tuan rumah.

Eren hanya sanggup memelototi punggung Rivaille saat bocah itu beranjak ke ruangan lain. Sambil misuh-misuh, nyatanya Eren tetap menggendong tas besar milik sang bocah dan menyeloyor ke arah Rivaille yang tengah menarik gagang pintu kamarnya.

Pintu kamar pun terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruangan persegi bercat krem dengan ukuran sedang. Rivaille mendelik kasur dengan selimut yang berantakan, kemudian lemari baju besar dan sebuah cermin di sudut ruangan yang tertutupi oleh tumpukan kaos. Lalu matanya tertumbu pada sebuah meja kerja di sudut ruangan yang ditimbun tumpukan kertas tak jelas serta kekacauan pada lemari buku yang sanggup menciptakan decihan penuh penghinaan dari mulut kecil bocah itu.

Dan Eren merasakan hatinya nyeri setengah mati dengan ekspresi minim Rivaille.

"Maaf ya, bocah! Kamarku ini memang hina dan tidak layak huni," cibir yang lebih tua seraya meletakkan bawaannya di atas kasur.

Eren mengedar di sekitar kamarnya saat ia memunguti satu persatu pakaian yang berserakan di sekitar lantai dan kasurnya. Sedangkan Rivaille merasa enggan untuk melangkah dari posisi berdirinya saat ini—hanya menatap Eren yang berseliweran di depan hidungnya.

"Eren."

Merasa ujung piyamanya ditarik, Eren menoleh menghadap Rivaille yang mendongak padanya.

Ia berjongkok di hapadan si kecil. "Hei, panggil aku kakak." Eren mencibir ringan, mengacak-acak rambut legam si kecil—yang langsung disingkirkan oleh empunya.

"Kau bisa tidur di lemari kalau mau." Bocah itu berujar enteng sambil menunjuk lemari besar di balik punggung kecilnya.

"Memangnya aku Doraemon!" Pemuda tempramen itu pun misuh-misuh lagi.

Lanjut dengan acara merapikan ruang kamar untuk tamu kecilnya, Eren bahkan lupa untuk mengganti piyama tidurnya sejak tadi. Pemuda _brunette_ itu terlalu khusyuk menata buku-buku yang tersusun acak di lemari bukunya dan mengemas dokumen-dokumen tak terpakai ke dalam dus besar. Ia membiarkan Rivaille menginvasi isi lemarinya untuk separuh ia gunakan menaruh pakaiannya.

Acara bertajuk kebersihan sebagian dari iman ini tidak akan pernah berakhir kalau saja suara gemuruh halus tidak sampai ke telinga Eren.

Yang lebih tua menoleh ke belakang—tersenyum jenaka ke arah Rivaille yang dengan teladan masih meletakkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari.

Eren tidak merasa heran saat jam digital di atas meja menunjukan nyaris pukul setengah sembilan.

"Kau lapar?"

Rivaille mendengus tertahan. "…Tidak."

Di saat seperti ini ego anak itu tetap saja bertahan. Eren ingin sekali tertawa.

Eren bangkit dari posisinya untuk menghampiri yang lebih muda. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau istirahat sebentar?"

"…"

"Kurasa aku sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga."

Rivaille menoleh.

"_Give up_." Dua tangan Eren mengapung di udara.

Diam sejenak, akhirnya Rivaille memilih menutup pintu lemari dan berbalik.

"Apa boleh buat."

Eren pun nyengir saat anak itu mengekorinya dengan patuh menuju dapur.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa makan _pancake_ nanti siang. Sementara cuma ini yang bisa kubuat." Meletakkan dua piring omelette di atas _mini bar_ dapurnya, Eren duduk bersisian dengan Rivaille yang menunggunya khidmat dengan kaki terayun.

Tanpa babibu lagi, anak itu segera menyantap makanannya—yang kontan membuat Eren cukup terkesiap.

Benar kelaparan sepertinya.

Tanpa sadar Eren menunggunya dengan wajah kelewat kepo.

"Bagaimana?"

Rivaille tetap makan tanpa memperdulikan Eren. Mengangkat bahunya singkat, Eren pun akhirnya ikut menyantap sarapannya. Hanya ada suara peralatan makan yang saling beradu dengan piring. Sesekali Eren menoleh pada Rivaille. Ia kagum, anak ini ternyata bisa makan sambil main orkestra dengan cara makannya yang kelewat heboh.

"Hei… Omong-omong aku belum tahu, berapa usiamu?"

Rivaille masih asyik dengan telur dadarnya.

"Selama di sini kau akan tetap bersekolah, kan?"

Masih diam.

Eren pun menghela nafas pasrah. "Kau tahu, besok aku harus mengajar jadi—"

"Kau seorang guru?"

Eren menoleh, cukup terkejut kalimatnya kali ini ditanggapi. Sepasang alis gelapnya naik saat mendapati atensi anak itu sepenuhnya ada pada dirinya. "Y—ya, semacam itulah. Sebenarnya aku masih asisten, sih."

"Hum…" Rivaille mengangguk polos, lalu kembali mencurahkan segala perhatian pada hidangan di depan hidungnya—kembali menggerakan (atau memainkan) peralatan makannya.

Bibir Eren keriting. Kalau diamati melalui kacamata hati nurani dan ketulusan, anak di sampingnya ini sangatlah menggemaskan. Lihat saja dari cara makannya yang persis seperti babi.

Sebuah dengusan halus meluncur dari hidung Eren saat pemuda itu berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Santai saja, _kid_. Aku bisa buatkan sebanyak yang kau mau."

Pelan-pelan ia menyeka butiran nasi yang menempeli wajah Rivaille, memungutinya satu persatu—lalu memakannya.

_Okay_, jiwa keibu-ibuan Eren akhirnya bangkit pemirsa!

Yang diperlakukan sedemikian lembut layaknya seorang lansia pun hanya terpaku dengan syahdu sebelum akhirnya Rivaille memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajah gembulnya pada piring yang sudah setengah habis.

Eren memiringkan kepalanya. Perasaannya saja atau barusan ia melihat pipi bocah itu menyala—walau hanya sepersekian detik.

* * *

_**-tbc-**_

* * *

Halo! Salam kenal semua, '_am_ Jeruk X3 Entah kenapa saat ini lebih tergila-gila sama Eren x Rivaille XD (digiling)

_Thanks for reading_! XD Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak _review_-nya ya~

_Reviews are loved!_


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah mengganti baju dan menyambar sejumlah uang, Eren mendekati pintu keluar untuk menjamah sepatu _kets_ putihnya. Merasa ada sepasang kaki kecil yang menghampirinya, ia menoleh singkat.

"Tunggu, ya. Aku pergi ke _konbini_ sebentar. Kau mau _pancake_, kan?" Selesai dengan simpul terakhir pada sepatunya, ia pun bangkit. "Tidak akan lama, aku segera kembali."

Eren mengusap kepala bersurai hitam yang terus menatapnya dengan raut _deadpan_.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan, Rivaille?" Eren sedikit membungkuk, berusaha mensejajarkan tubuh jangkungnya dengan si kecil di depannya.

Di balik wajah datar supernya itu, Rivaille terlihat menimang—masih dengan menatap wajah Eren yang menunggu.

"…Kare."

Sebelah alisnya naik. "Kare?"

Rivaille mengangguk singkat. "Iya. Kare sapi."

Eren mengulum senyum pada sang anak. "Oke, menu makan malam telah diputuskan kalau begitu."

Pemuda itu pun menarik gagang pintu rumahnya. "Kukunci dari luar, ya. Kalau ada apa-apa, gunakan kunci yang ada di atas meja ini."

Rivaille cukup mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan si _brunette_.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Bocah itu termangu saat melihat Eren tersenyum dan menutup pintu rumah. Ia menarik nafas singkat, merasakan udara dari luar ruangan yang sempat masuk mengisi paru-parunya. Sinar matahari yang sekilas terlihat merembes di antara celah ventilasi, Rivaille dapat mencium aroma basah yang khas.

"Hujan…"

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Baby Sitter © Jeruk**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), contain Sho–ai or BL, chaotically EYD**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

Eren menghela nafas lega merasakan kulitnya tertiup oleh pendingin ruangan begitu kakinya melewati pintu masuk _konbini_. Sekilas ia menyeka keringat yang nyaris masuk ke matanya. Terik di luar sana benar-benar tidak sopan, rasanya matahari berada persis di depan hidungnya.

Menggerek sebuah _trolley_ yang tergeletak tak jauh dari pintu masuk, Eren mendorongnya dengan penuh sukacita ke arah _food section_. Tangannya lantas menyambar asal apa pun yang terlihat di sekitar jarak pandangnya—yang salah satu di antaranya adalah bahan-bahan untuk meracik kare.

Ia masih bersiul gembira saat menjarah beberapa produk diskon, sampai akhirnya selang beberapa detik kemudian wajah Eren mengerut drastis begitu ia berusaha menyeleksi tiga botol sirup berbeda rasa di kedua tangannya. Eren pun berpikir amat keras.

Yang mana yang lebih disukai Rivaille?

Secara magis Eren tersenyum sendiri begitu wajah miskin ekspresi anak itu muncul dalam kepalanya. Tak pernah terpikirkan berbelanja untuk orang lain akan semenyenangkan ini. Kalau boleh mengaku, ini pertama kalinya Eren menjamu tamu seperti ini di rumahnya—selain keluarganya—selama nyaris enam tahun ia menghuni apartemennya.

Apa, ya? Ia merasa cukup… _excited_.

"Ternyata benar Jaeger-_sensei_, ya."

Sebuah suara di sisi kanannya menarik atensi Eren. Ia sedikit mendongak, menemukan seseorang menatapnya dengan keranjang belanjaan di tangan.

"Kalau tidak salah—Kirschstein?" Eren mencubit dagu, berusaha menggali memorinya.

Menanggapi jawaban Eren, pemuda itu tersenyum saat namanya disebut.

"Dari jurusan arsitektur. Dua hari lalu Anda mengajar di kelas saya."

Eren tentu mengingat pemuda ini—Jean Kirschstein. Dengan torehan prestasinya yang menjulang bak petasan roket itu ia menjadi tiang harapan bagi seluruh rektor di universitasnya, Lebih-lebih dia juga lumayan populer dikalangan mahasiswi dan dosen wanita. _Well_, Eren sendiri mengakuinya—Jean memang kece badai.

"Ah, ya, senin ini pun aku yang akan masuk ke kelasmu. Sementara aku yang menggantikan Professor Pixis sebulan ke depan."

Dua bola mata Jean berkilat.

"Benarkah!"

Eren terlonjak, nyaris rugi dengan membanting ketiga botol kaca yang ada di tangannya saat suara mercon Jean mendadak berkoar antusiastic tepat di telinga kanannya.

Jean pun dibuat terkesiap sendiri dengan kelakuan absurdnya yang kelewat mencurigakan. Pemuda itu gelagapan, membentuk gestur menggaruk tengkuk yang sangat abnormal.

"Aaa…_y—yeah_, maksudku…begitukah?"

Kepala Eren akhirnya naik turun angguk-angguk setelah sempat tercengang sesaat. Tanpa sadar pemuda bermata _emerald _itu telah memeluk ketiga botol sirup berbeda rasa dengan gaya waspada.

Menyadari sesuatu dari respon anak didiknya itu, Eren langsung menuding tepat di ujung hidung si pemuda yang lebih tinggi. "Hei, tapi tugas dari Professor Pixis minggu lalu tetap akan dikumpul padaku, loh!" Ia mewanti-wanti dengan cengiran licik, menerka kalau-kalau Jean niat mangkir dari segepok tugas pembimbing seniornya itu.

"Haha. Kalau itu, sih, Anda tidak perlu cemas." Dengan bangga Jean menggosok hidung mancungnya.

Melihatnya, Eren pun tersenyum tulus.

"Hm, bagus."

Dan secara misterius Jean jadi terlihat merah dengan respon simpel Eren.

"Ja—jadi apa yang mau Anda lakukan dengan tiga sirup beda rasa itu, Jaeger-_sensei_?" Tidak mau yang lebih tua mengendus tindak-tanduknya yang makin meng-gaje, Jean lantas menunjuk sesuatu yang ada dalam pelukan Eren—mengambinghitami tiga buah botol sirup alih-alih sebagai _distract_.

Kedua mata hijau Eren pun menunduk menatap sesuatu yang ia dekap. "Mau kupakai untuk membuat _pancake_." Dan mendadak bohlam imajiner menyala di atas kepala Eren. "Oh, kebetulan. Menurutmu mana rasa yang paling enak? Cokelat, _strawberry_, atau _blueberry_?" Ia memperlihatkan kedua tangannya yang penuh.

Satu alis Jean menukik naik. "Seingat saya Anda tidak tertarik dengan makanan manis dan—_buh!_" Aksi menggampar bibir yang spektakuler dipersembahkan oleh si pemuda jenius.

Satu lagi gelagat Jean yang membuat Eren melengos keheranan.

"…Tahu dari mana—?"

"_Sensei!_" Jean tiba-tiba serius. tangan kekarnya mencengkeram sepasang bahu Eren yang secara otomatis langsung menciut. "A—ada baiknya kalau Anda beli rasa _strawberry!_ Ya! _strawberry!_ Rasanya memang manis, tapi juga bercampur asam! Segar sekali kalau dimakan saat cuaca sepanas ini! Benar 'kan, _sensei_? Iya, _kan_?!" Jean ngotot. Bola matanya pun berkilat mengancam di mata Eren.

Dalam sekejap mata Jean Kirschstein menjadi seorang pedagang gadungan serakah yang suka memeras konsumen untuk memborong lapak dagangnya.

Eren semakin tidak mengerti apa yang membuat muridnya ini jadi beringas dari pertanyaan bertema _'which flavor'_.

"Kalau menurutmu begitu, aku akan ambil rasa _strawberry_…" Eren menaruh asal dua botol lainnya kembali ke rak dengan keringat bercucur tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang murid. "Ya…rasa _strawberry_…" Ia mengulang tidak penting, dengan keduanya yang terus saling tatap dalam alur tempo yang sungguh _awkward_.

Eren merasakan dirinya sedang di_bully_ secara terselubung.

Sadar kelakuannya telah melenceng dari undang-undang dasar dan norma asusila, Jean langsung lemas.

"Maaf." Serta merta tangannya di bahu Eren merosot dengan lunglai. Jean pundung tanpa sebab.

Eren setengah nyengir, jadi tak enak hati melihat wajah memelas penuh dosa di depannya.

Di tengah hiruk-pikuk kegaringan di antara mereka, tanpa sadar Eren melongok pada isi keranjang belanja Jean. Gumaman dari mulutnya pun meleset menyadari beberapa bahan-bahan dasar _muffin_ ada di dalam sana.

"Mau membuat kue?"

Menyadari jalur pandang si asisten dosen, Jean ikut menatap bawaannya. "Ng..mungkin? Barang-barang ini permintaan ibu saya." Ia sekilas menggaruk kepalanya untuk menimbun perasaan grogi yang aneh. "Selain itu, Jaeger-_sensei_, darimana Anda tahu—?"

Suara tawa kecil Eren menginterupsi, menghanyutkan alam bawah sadar Jean yang berwajah pongo seketika.

"Dari tadi gaya bicaramu sopan sekali. Aku jadi tidak tahan." Sebuah tepukan ringan di bahu tidak berhasil mengembalikan Jean dari keterpongoannya.

Eren nyengir. "Santai saja. Kau bisa memanggilku Eren. Begini-begini aku juga kakak kelasmu yang masih satu almamater, tahu! Tidak perlu seformal itu."

Kali ini sebuah tinju menghantam lembut bagian dada kiri Jean yang cukup terkesiap.

Cengiran sumringah Eren mengalihkan kewarasan Jean.

"Eren.."

Dengan seenak perutnya Jean menyeletuk, menjajal panggilan baru itu pada pita suaranya.

Yang disebut pun tersenyum. "…ya?"

Ada kupu-kupu yang memenuhi isi perut Jean. Jantungnya bergetar karena sebuah kesenangan yang bahkan ia tidak yakin. Rasanya seperti seorang bocah yang baru saja berhasil menjawab pertanyaan dari sang guru dengan tepat untuk pertama kalinya.

Namun sekuat tenaga Jean menahan hasrat untuk tidak kembali menganiaya bibirnya dengan kepalan tangan, dan gelengan cepat menjadi aksi yang paling normal.

"Bukan apa-apa…"

Eren membuka mulut, baru saja ingin menanggapi kalimat Jean saat seekor makhluk kerdil nampak berlarian melewatinya beserta seorang wanita yang mengejar di belakangnya dengan senewen.

—mengingatkannya pada seorang anak kecil yang ia kunci seorang diri dalam rumahnya.

Eren menepuk jidat.

"_Shit!_ Aku harus bergegas!" Dengan cekatan tangannya kembali menggerayangi rak makanan, mencomot beberapa bahan yang ia butuhkan. Ia menoleh singkat pada muridnya yang masih mengekor di balik punggungnya. "Omong-omong kau sudah selesai dengan belanjaanmu?"

"Ya, kurasa."

"Bagus!" Eren menjerit kegirangan. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada rak makanan yang ada di lorong sebelah. "Bisa bantu aku ambilkan gula, susu bubuk cokelat, daging sapi, merica, dan saus tomat? Ng…kalau kau tidak keberatan, sih." Habis mencecar, Eren menggaruk kepalanya dengan tidak tahu malu.

Melihat sekilas tingkah keibuan Eren, bibir Jean jadi menukik ke atas. "Tentu. Lagipula s—aku juga sudah selesai."

Dan naik jabatanlah Jean menjadi pembantu umum yang bersahaja hari ini.

Setelah kebat-kebit ngepot menuju kasir, pekikan horor Eren berkumandang melihat antrian sejuta umat yang memanjang delapan meter. Mata hijaunya makin terlihat nelangsa menyaksikan masing-masing orang punya lebih dari satu _trolley_ untuk dihitung tunai. Salahkah kalau tempo hari adalah awal bulan dimana pundi-pundi uang gaji telah turun?

Tidak bisa mengamuk dan tidak punya kemampuan untuk merusuh—salah-salah dia yang akan ditimbun oleh semua _trolley_ itu—yang Eren mampu lakukan cuma menggigiti jarinya dengan gahar di ekor barisan. Jean yang ada bersamanya hanya bisa mempuk-puk punggung Eren yang tidak sabaran.

Dan setelah perjuangan mengantri yang menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu jam, juga kocek kesabaran Eren, nasib baik tetap tidak mau menghinggapi dirinya yang dilanda gundah gulana.

Eren ingin sekali—beneran kepingin, sumpah!—berlutut di tengah guyuran air pada lahan parkir sambil berteriak '_mengapa ibuuuuu?!_' saat ia melihat hujan topan berhasil membengkokan payung-payung khalayak di luaran sana.

Dia yang amnesia atau salah merasa kulitnya terbakar matahari saat sebelum masuk _konbini_?

Eren jadi semakin yakin kalau tanggal muda adalah hari sialnya.

Masa kegalauannya terusik dengan kemunculan _stick_ hijau yang disodorkan Jean padanya.

"Eren, kau bisa pakai payungku."

Eren kedip _slow motion_ dengan segala kepolosannya.

"Lalu kau?" Di antara tumpukan karung belanjaan di tangannya, telunjuk Eren menyelinap, mengarah pada tubuh Jean.

"Aku bisa tunggu sampai reda. Kau buru-buru, kan?" Jean berujar santai. "Pakai saja." Ia menawarkan lagi payungnya yang sekarang sengaja ia buka agar bisa langsung digunakan.

Oh…seandainya saja Jean tahu, di mata Eren sosoknya kini terlihat dihujani sorot lampu yang menyilaukan dengan _backsound_ dentangan lonceng perdamaian dan iring-iringan nyanyian burung camar.

Tapi kembali pada realita. Mereka baru saja menjadi saksi hidup saat seorang pria paruh baya nyaris terbang bersama payungnya. Eren benar-benar mau bersumpah kalau barusan juga ia melihat seekor kucing melayang beserta gumpalan keresek belanja.

Ia beralih pada payung hijau di tangan Jean. Yang ada payung ini nantinya hanya tinggal nama.

"Aku menghargai tawaranmu, tapi…" Eren _sweatdrop_. "pakai tidak pakai, aku tetap akan basah sepertinya."

Eren sekilas mengencangkan mantel cokelatnya. Ia tidak tahan membayangkan Rivaille yang sendirian dalam rumahnya di hari badai begini.

Apakah anak itu sedang menangis di sudut ruangan dengan kaki terlipat? Atau kilat tak memekik di langit membuatnya bersembunyi dalam lemari di kamar? Dan yang terburuk, Rivaille menggunakan kunci cadangan di atas meja lalu—

Kelamaan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak membuat kepala Eren berasap saking parnonya.

Yang lebih tua menoleh kilat. "Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok—"

Eren langsung ngacir setelah sebelumnya ia memasang ancang-ancang lari _sprint_.

"—Jean!"

Sang murid terpana saat nama kecilnya disebut. Dan sebelum Jean sempat mencegah aksi nekat Eren, tubuh itu telah ditelan hujan yang menyamarkan apa pun dalam radius lima meter.

"…Eren."

Jean berbicara dengan udara beku. Panggilan itu terasa enak dalam mulutnya—dan nampaknya ia mulai ketagihan.

.

.

.

Dengan tubuh berkeringat yang menyatu dengan guyuran air hujan, Eren cepat-cepat memutar kunci apartemennya dengan tidak sabaran. Kepanikan yang tak beralasan membuat isi kepalanya berantakan dan _blank_, sampai-sampai ia lupa dengan teknologi terkini bernama _lift_ di sudut bangunan dan lebih memilih memanjat anak tangga untuk mencapai kamarnya di lantai lima.

Tangannya yang menggandeng sekantong daging sapi dan gula pasir mendobrak anarkis pintu kayu rumahnya dengan tenaga kuli. Serta merta Eren pun menerobos masuk.

"Rivai—!"

Eren sesak nafas dalam sekejap. Mata hijau itu berkilat kaget. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, dan hidungnya kembang-kempis mengerikan. Kantung belanja di kedua tangannya bersatu dengan lantai kayu saat tangannya mendadak terasa melemah.

Dengan langkah gemetar ia mengayun kakinya menelusuri lorong sempit apartemennya. Dan sepasang bibirnya yang bergetar itu pada akhirnya menciptakan jebolan lengkingan yang memekakan gendang telinga.

"KOK!"

Wajah Eren yang berekspresif pun _zoom in zoom out_ menyaksikan rumahnya yang busuk kini mengkilap dalam sekejap.

Mendadak Eren autis, celingukan mencari-cari tumpukan koran usang yang biasa mejeng di sekitar pintu masuk. Tangannya pun meraba sepanjang dinding yang bebas dari sentuhan debu. Langkahnya berputar-putar saat sepasang matanya memindai isi ruangan yang sudah tertata sedemikian apiknya. Eren tidak sadar kalau sekarang ia sudah tidak kesulitan melangkah lagi dengan kantung-kantung sampah yang tadinya bergelimpangan di tiap titik rumahnya. Ayunan kakinya berhenti, lalu pemuda itu pun mendongak dengan mulut menganga saat ia menerka kemanakah perginya _Jack and his big family_ yang membangun sarang di sepanjang lorong. Yang ini maksudnya kerumunan spesies laba-laba yang dengan semena-mena telah dianugerahi nama oleh Eren.

Menoleh ke kiri dan—

"_Oh my goat!_"

Spontan Eren menabok pipinya sendiri saat menemukan dapurnya _shining _dan bebas dari gerombolan piring kotor dengan noda membandel. Eren berbinar mendapati pantat panci gosongnya yang berkerak telah mengkilap.

Suara pekikan tertahan tiba-tiba terdengar. Eren buru-buru menoleh ke ujung lorong yang gelap tapi wangi—sekedar mendapati sebuah kain basah hinggap di wajahnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rivaille _as pitcher_.

Surai legam anak itu terhalangi oleh sesuatu yang terlihat seperti serbet bersih yang ia jadikan bando di sekitar kepalanya. Kain putih yang kelihatannya digunakan sebagai masker melorot hingga ke dagu mungilnya yang berkerut saat sepasang pipinya mengembang. Yang jelas, wujud mini yang terlihat merajuk di seberang sana dengan setelan ala _helper_-nya mampu mengundang auman maniak dari para _lolicon_.

Semburan nafas lega dari mulut Eren melesat saat menemukan anak itu baik-baik saja dan—eh…? Terlihat bengis menatapnya. Dari kerutan di wajah gembilnya, anak itu nampak seperti mau menerkamnya bulat-bulat.

Eren menghampirinya dengan lengan terbuka. "Hooh! Syukurlah kau tidak—"

Kini ganti bocah itu menyambit sandal bulu yang ia pakai—_strike_ mengenai hidung Eren.

"Apa!" Eren sengit.

"Benahi!"

"Apanya—?"

Bak tongkat Harry Potter yang maha canggih, dengan telunjuknya yang teracung Rivaille menyihir mulut Eren untuk segera bungkam. Jari mungil itu menuding Eren—yang refleks menunjuk dirinya sendiri—kemudian turun ke sepatu _kets_-nya yang penuh lumpur, serta jejak becek tak beradab yang berasal dari pintu masuk. Bonus lebihnya, pintu yang masih menganga itu membiarkan muncratan hujan angin di luar membanjiri seisi lorong.

"Ooh…hehehe."

Yang lebih tua cengengesan dengan tampang konyol sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang lepek.

Pangkal hidung bocah itu mengkerut. Rivaille menghadap ke kanan, meraih keranjang sampah besar terdekat dan mengangkatnya dengan kaki gemetar. Bidikannya ada pada kepala Eren.

"_Yes, sir!_" Eren memberi hormat dengan sigap, kelabakan setengah mati melihat besi silindris itu terangkat di atas kepala sang bocah.

Eren pun mulai mempertanyakan kebenaran. Jadi sebenarnya siapa, sih, tuan rumah tempat ini?

Ia buru-buru mencari lap kain untuk menghapus ceceran jejak dosanya di lantai. Dan matanya pun tertumbu pada selembar kain lembab yang menggelepar di dekat kakinya—bekas timpukan di wajah dari bocah itu.

Eren mengibas kain berwarna gelap itu untuk mengurangi kadar airnya, lalu matanya membelo begitu menyadari lambang tengkorak di bagian tengah kain yang ia pegang.

_The hell,_ itu kaos favoritnya yang ia beli seharga uang makan tiga hari!

Dan di sanalah Eren, berlutut meratapi kaosnya yang ternodai di sana-sini dengan lubang kecil di ujung. Ia makin kepingin mewek begitu sadar kain di kepala anak itu, dan keset di bawah wastafel dapur adalah kemeja kerja miliknya yang minggu kemarin baru ia beli.

Inilah bayaran yang ia dapat karena mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur.

.

.

.

Selesai mengusir tapak lumpur dan rembesan air hujan di sepanjang lorong, serta menyeka linangan air mata dengan kaos kesayangannya yang sudah tidak perawan, Eren kembali memasuki rumahnya yang terlihat bukan rumahnya lagi—setelah melepas sepatu tentunya. Langkah gontainya berakhir di kamar mandi. Ia menabur sabun cair seenaknya sebelum memenuhi _bathtub_ dengan air hangat. Jemarinya dengan malas melucuti mantelnya yang penuh cipratan lumpur di bagian belakang, disusul dengan kaos dan celana jeansnya yang sudah terasa berat.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Eren melongokkan kepalanya yang tertutup handuk pada sosok kecil yang sedang menanggalkan atribut kebersihannya di sudut dapur.

"Aku sudah siapkan air panas. Kau mandi dulu saja. Tubuhmu penuh debu, tuh."

Awalnya Eren menyiapkan air untuk dirinya sendiri, berhubung bulu romanya sudah bangkit dan tubuhnya mulai menggigil efek bermain bersama hujan beberapa menit lalu. Ia sudah kelewat gatal kepingin merendam tubuhnya dalam air hangat. Tapi sungguh ia tak tega melihat anak itu sedikit-sedikit terbatuk atau bersin pasca kerja berat menggeprak isi rumahnya.

Melihat batang hidung Rivaille yang menghampirinya, Eren menyerahkan handuk bersih sebelum menggeser tubuhnya dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku akan buatkan _pancake_. Jadi setelah kau selesai mandi kita bisa makan sama-sama."

Eren mengusap kepala kecil itu dengan lembut. Ia berjongkok perlahan. Senyum bangga ala bapak-bapak pun merekah di wajah tampannya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya. Kau anak hebat."

Eren akhirnya mengakui, anak ini selain menyebalkan tetapi juga_ vacuum cleaner_ berjalan dengan daya hisap mutakhir yang multi fungsi.

Oh, beginikah rasanya memiliki seorang adik lelaki?

Menatap wajah gembira pria dewasa di depannya dengan raut celong, Rivaille mendengus halus.

"Ini tidak gratis."

Setelah menampik tangan raksasa yang bertengger di kepalanya, si kecil pun menyeloyor begitu saja, dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan suara keras tepat di bokong Eren yang masih bersedekap.

Tadi Eren sudah mengakuinya, kan? Anak ini memang menyebalkan…

Berupaya untuk tidak mengambil pusing dan mengubur dalam-dalam ekspresi gemasnya pada si kecil, Eren bersiul menuju dapur dan mengacak hasil berburu kilatnya di _konbini_ pagi ini. Yah—Eren lumayan memakluminya, kok. Usia seumur Rivaille ini sedang dalam fase pemberontakan.

Alis Eren mengembang karena pemikirannya barusan. Katakan, memang usianya berapa, ya?

Menghempas pemikirannya yang tidak penting itu, ia memasuk-masukan beberapa bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas yang—_Wow!_ Sudah tidak berbau amis lagi seperti dulu. Susu kadaluarsa yang sudah seminggu mendekam di dalam lemari es pun telah raib dimusnahkan.

"Jangan-jangan anak itu utusan dari instansi kebersihan dan pemukiman rumah tangga?" Eren mulai melantur.

Setelah mengambil beberapa peralatan masak dari rak piring yang tersusun dengan sangat rapi, ia menuangkan tepung dan beberapa _ingredient_ lainnya ke dalam sebuah mangkuk besar, lalu mengaduknya dengan lugas.

Begini-begini Eren terampil dalam memasak. Di samping tuntutan hidup sebatang kara di dalam apartemennya dalam waktu yang cukup lama, ia hobi mengacak resep-resep partiseri.

—Lebih tepatnya bereksperimen.

Sebelum adonan harum berwarna_ creamy_ itu mendarat di atas teflon panas, telinga Eren menangkap suara gaduh dari ruangan yang bersisian dengan dapur. Seperti suara jatuhnya botol deodorant miliknya dan—

_DAK!_

"Rivaille!"

Spontan Eren membanting mangkuk adonannya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Tanpa pertimbangan apa pun ia segera memutar knop pintu yang untungnya tidak terkunci.

Tebakan Eren tepat sasaran. Peralatan di meja wastafel berhamburan di lantai. Gel rambutnya terlihat tengah terbenam di dalam kloset. Eren melotot. Salah satu benda hidup selain dirinya terlihat terjengkang di sudut ruangan. Satu kakinya ada di dalam _bathtub_, sedang kepalanya hinggap di lantai sisi wastafel.

Pemuda yang langsung histeria itu buru-buru meraih Rivaille yang sama sekali tidak berkutik di tempat.

"Hei, hei…kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Eren menarik tubuh ringkih itu dalam pangkuannya. Ia langsung mengecek wajah Rivaille yang masih diam. Eren banjir keringat. Anak ini belum tewas 'kan, ya?

"Rivaille, katakan sesuatu?" Eren menepuk lembut pipi anak itu. "Biar kulihat, yang mana yang sakit?"

Rivaille termenung. Mata sipitnya mulai digenangi air mata.

Eren pun kelabakan.

"Wah, coba lihat! Tidak sampai berdarah, lho! Rivaille punya kepala super, ya! Hahaha!"

Gurauan Eren dicueki mentah-mentah. Bocah yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam putih dengan gambar _batman_ di bagian bokong nampak setengah mati menahan air matanya agar tidak leleh. Di saat-saat beginilah Eren baru salut pada kepala batu anak ini.

Eren berusaha menenangkan anak yang masih berjuang untuk tetap _stay cool_ dengan mengusap punggung kecilnya. Mata hijau pemuda itu beralih mengarah pada _spot _perkara. Ada sisa sabun cair yang tumpah di sana. Dan Eren pun mengerang penuh sesal begitu sadar akan dosa-dosanya pada anak polos di pangkuannya.

"Maaf, Rivaille…"

Tangan besar itu membungkus Rivaille kecil yang terdiam. Wajah yang melesak pada dada pemuda itu menerima usapan lembut di bagian belakang kepalanya. Eren menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara surai gelap beraroma apel itu—terus berujar 'maaf' tanpa batas.

Ada perasaan familiar saat Eren memeluk dan menyentuhnya. Rivaille memejamkan matanya, tanpa sadar bergelung dalam dekapan pemuda itu.

_Somehow_, ia merasa nyaman dan aman.

Rivaille yang tidak mengerti nampak rileks sambil sesekali mengeluarkan suara sesenggukan halus sebelum Eren berbisik.

"Sepertinya aku yang menumpahkan sabun di sana…"

Setelah mengaku dosa, kini giliran Eren yang mewek.

Dan sebagai ganjaran, ia menerima sodokan telak tepat di ulu hati.

"Dasar sial."

_Ouch!_

* * *

_**-tbc-**_

* * *

**A/N : **_Well_, habis nulis _scene_ ngantri di _konbini_, saya jadi merasa kena karma (ngalamin hal yang sama kemarin) ketula sama Eren T .T)a… Awrait, jadi ada _slight_ JeanEren di sini XD (maaf, ini efek ngidam berat).

**pindanglicious****, katak, ****Rivaille Jaegar****, ****rosecchin****, Tomatoes, ****ayakLein24****, ****Arillia Ryodan****, ****Kazenokami123****, Guest, ****AoiHana26****, ****Kuas tak bertinta****, ****black roses 00****, ****Fujisaki Fuun****, ****IsyPerolla****, ****Mie Ramen, ****LeadenBerry****, ****Carnivean Sonneillon****, akihiko ****.fukuda .71**

Kalian…._sankyuu sankyuu sankyuu_! X"D (kasi pelukan super titan sekaligus) Review-nya bikin senyum, nyengir, ngakak, dan nangis haru dalam waktu yang sinkron(?) :D

_Thanks for reading, brothers!_ XD

_Reviews are loved!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Baby Sitter © Jeruk**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), contain Sho–ai or BL, chaotically EYD**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

"Silahkan."

Eren melipat lututnya dengan santun di atas karpet layaknya seorang budak. Pemuda bercelemek cerah itu mengantarkan sepiring _pancake_ dengan asap mengepul yang kaya akan sirup _strawberry_ di atasnya. Segelas susu cokelat pun menyempurnakan menu makan siang yang sedari tadi pagi diinginkan si kecil.

Berpenampilan rapi seperti biasanya dengan kaos biru gelap yang nampak sedikit kebesaran di tubuh serta celana pendek berwarna hitam, Rivaille yang sudah wangi menunggu dengan tenang—walau lekuk di alisnya yang menukik adalah indikasi ketidaksabaran. Bocah yang awalnya nyaman berada di atas sofa beringsut merosot—memilih karpet _maroon_ di kakinya sebagai alas duduk paling nyaman. Setelah menerima garpu dan pisau, ia langsung menyantap kudapan yang lebih terlihat seperti sogokan dari pemuda yang ingin terbebas dari jerat dosanya.

Eren berdiri dan melepaskan celemek di pinggulnya. Ia tersenyum simpul memperhatikan wajah berseri anak itu saat makanan manis buatannya masuk ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Eren yang tidak bergabung duduk di atas sofa—tepat berada di belakang punggung kecil Rivaille yang asyik menggali santapannya.

Mata hijau pemuda itu menatap cukup lama kepala berwarna pekat sang bocah yang memiliki potongan tipis di bagian belakang. Sekelebat ingatan dalam kepala Eren diakhiri dengan suara helaan nafas madesu yang terdengar sangat miris.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan menyapu helaian rambut hitam Rivaille dari belakang secara perlahan.

"Coba kulihat sebentar."

Rivaille mendongak—dan Eren menunduk. Dua pasang mata beriris kontras itu saling menabrak. Ibu jari di kepala Rivaille menyentuh sisi kanan dahinya, mengusapnya dengan sangat halus.

"Ah, gawat. Rasanya akan timbul benjol besar.." Eren meringis merasakan gundukan kecil yang mulai tumbuh di sana. "Apa terasa sakit di sebelah sini?"

Mata sipit bocah itu pun memicing sarkastis.

"Kau masih bertanya?" Ia mencoba mengejek Eren dengan hempasan nafas di hidung.

Pemuda itu membalas dengan tawa kecil yang memaksa. Sepasang _emerald_–nya berpendar penuh kecemasan. "Apa sebaiknya kita ke dokter saja?"

Satu dentingan di piring melengking saat pisau di tangan Rivaille meleset membelah objek.

"Tidak usah."

"Yakin? Nanti disuntik sama dokter biar benjolnya tidak membesar."

Bocah itu akhirnya menoleh dengan wajah meneror. Kontan Eren langsung cegukan.

"Kubilang _tidak_."

Si _brownish_ angguk-angguk _nervous_. "_R—right_, kalau kau bilang begitu, sih…" Seumur hidup baru kali ini dia merasa terancam oleh seorang bocah.

_Well_, namanya _kiddo_, bagaimanapun Rivaille lebih _illfeel_ (kalau tidak mau dibilang 'takut') jarum suntik ketimbang ancaman tumbuhnya benjol raksasa di dahi. Tentu saja Eren yang lemot tidak peka dengan rahasia kecil ini.

"Haaa… Ya sudah, kemarilah—"

Rivaille merasakan sepasang pipi gemuknya diraup tangan besar yang hangat, membawanya untuk mendongak dan sedikit memutarnya ke kanan—berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Eren yang tanpa disadari sudah duduk bersama di sisinya. Harum maskulin menguar nyata dari tubuh sang_ brunette_ saat Eren mendekatkan wajahnya pada objek kecil dalam bingkai tangannya.

Masing-masing dahi saling menabrak—pelan dan kelewat halus. Eren sangat berhati-hati. Rivaille spontan terpejam merasakan hidungnya yang gatal akibat sentuhan halus rambut berwarna kecokelatan yang memayungi wajahnya.

Menghirup nafas sekilas, Eren sangat menyukai harum bedak bayi yang khas menguar dari tubuh Rivaille—terutama area leher dan wajahnya. Eren sungguh menikmati posisi mereka.

"Benjol, benjol, pergilah! Jangan hinggap di sini!"

Sebuah suara yang terkemas dalam bentuk tangga nada yang terdengar asal lolos dari mulut Eren. Ia mengusap gundukan mini sang calon benjol dengan dahinya yang besar. Manusia yang lebih bongsor itu terlihat seperti sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di sana.

Kelakuannya ini pun dinilai laksana pria tua yang merindukan kehadiran sang cucu dalam pangkuan.

Aksi norak ini tidak memakan waktu lama. Karena apa?

_JAB!_

"_Buh!_"

Eren hepatitis. Lagi-lagi di ulu hatinya.

Sebagai _garnish_, si kecil mendorong kasar wajah kesakitan Eren dengan satu tangan kirinya—sedang tangan kanannya hinggap di _spot_ dahinya yang langsung nyeri.

"Apa-apaan itu? Sakit!" Mulut kecil itu mendesis bak kucing liar.

Eren yang tidak terima langsung senewen. "Habis ibuku sering melakukannya kalau kepalaku tumbuh benjol seperti itu. Bisa cepat hilang, tahu!" tuturnya, setengah meringis dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk areal _abdomen_.

Setelah menyerahkan seluruh voltase _death glare_ miliknya, Rivaille yang _moody_ kembali berkomunikasi dengan makanannya yang belum tandas. Bocah itu meneguk susu hangatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum suara benturan pisau dengan piring lagi-lagi melengking dalam ruangan itu.

Suara interaksi hujan di seberang jendela dan ramainya acara makan siang Rivaille dengan garpu dan pisau di tangan saling sahut-menyahut. Eren yang tidak melakukan apa pun menyangga kepalanya di atas meja dengan satu tangan. Ia melipat kaki—dengan mata hijau yang tidak melepaskan seinci pun gerakan kikuk dari figur mini yang sepasang pipinya berlumurkan bercak saus beraroma manis. Secara mistis si pemuda pun lama-kelamaan tersenyum pedo dibuatnya.

"Kenapa tidak makan?" Ini bukan maksudnya peduli, Rivaille hanya merasa risih ditatapi begitu dengan wajah yang terlihat mupeng.

Sepasang bahu Eren mengudara. "Aku tidak tertarik makanan manis, _kid_."

Mendengar ucapan singkat Eren, Rivaille termenung menatapnya—dengan kondisi wajah yang kacau. Satu alis bocah itu mengapung.

Tidak suka manis? Makhluk ini pasti bodoh.

Eren tertohok menangkap sinyal tersirat itu dari sorot mata angkuh sang anak yang sekarang malah mendengus tertahan. Ini bentuk penghinaan terbesar dalam hidupnya! Eren mulai berjibaku dalam hati.

"Sudahlah…jangan hiraukan aku. Kau makan saja yang benar." Air mata imajiner membanjiri wajah si _brownish_ yang hatinya terluka.

Dengan tampang masa bodohnya, Rivaille mencampakkan wajah merana Eren. Bocah itu mulai mengiris dalam potongan besar, lalu memasukan adonan yang menguar aroma manis itu ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Spontan Eren terbahak begitu saus _strawberry _menutupi hidung mungil si kecil, yang langsung dihibahi tatapan sengit dari yang bersangkutan.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa rapi, eh?"

Wajah yang lebih besar itu lagi-lagi mendekatinya. Eren mengendusnya sekilas sebelum menjulurkan lidah—memberi sebuah jilatan ringan di ujung hidung yang kontan membuat bulu roma Rivaille bergidik.

Geli.

Wajah Eren yang hanya lima senti di depannya terlihat takjub. Ia menyapu sisa saus di ujung bibirnya dengan lidah.

"Hm? Ternyata lumayan enak juga—"

_JAB!_

Sekali lagi…

"Jangan suka mencuri santapanku."

Kali ini Eren langsung terkapar KO.

.

.

.

Bukannya mereda, topan di luar makin terlihat beringas seiring waktu berlalu. Kontan suhu ruangan apartemen mungil yang hanya ditinggali Eren dan Rivaille menurun drastis. Langit tak berbintang yang berwarna pekat berhasil membuat seorang bocah dalam balutan piyama cokelatnya menggeliat di atas sofa saat menguap. Mendengar suara halus itu, Eren yang sedang merapikan sisa-sisa makan malam menoleh dari bahunya.

"Kalau sudah sikat gigi, lekaslah tidur."

Sementara sang bocah membalasnya dengan kecapan ringan di mulut pasca menguap. Memasukkan kaki-kaki kecilnya ke dalam sandal berbulu, Rivaille berjalan semi sempoyongan ke arah kamar mandi dengan mata sipitnya yang sudah sisa setengah _watt_. Melihat pola tingkah _childish _Rivaille tanpa sadar membuat Eren terkekeh halus.

"Oh—hei! Tadi pagi kau belum sempat jawab pertanyaanku. Sekolahmu dimana? Aku bisa sekalian mengantarmu besok sebelum berangkat ke kampus."

Merasakan Eren yang melongok dari balik _mini bar_ dapurnya, bocah itu menyisakan satu langkah di depan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Ia menggunakan lengan piyama tidur untuk mengusap mata kanannya yang sudah sangat berat.

"Maria _Private School_," cetusnya disertai debuman ringan pintu yang tertutup.

Mulut yang lebih tua membentuk huruf 'O' dengan sempurna—sebelum sepasang bola matanya juga ikut membulat hiperbolis.

"Dekat dari tempatku, dong!"

Persisnya, bangunan gedong di sebelah kampus tempat Eren mengajar adalah sekolah si cilik ini. Dugaan Eren semakin kuat kalau anak di dalam wc-nya itu bukan anak sembarangan. Ia tahu persis Maria _Private School _adalah sekolah anak-anak tajir yang selalu pulang pergi dengan mobil mentereng berklakson nyaring yang tiap pagi membuat kemacetan di depan pintu masuk areal kampusnya. Sejauh ingatannya, sekolah dasar itu tidak sekedar menerima secara asal murid-murid dari kalangan kelas atas. Hanya anak-anak dengan _average_ IQ yang jauh dari garis kemiskinan yang bisa duduk dalam kelas mewah sekolah swasta itu.

Satu lagi temuan Eren mengenai pribadi lainnya dari Rivaille.

Begitu urusannya selesai dengan seperangkat alat-alat makan berminyak yang kini sudah kembali dengan keadaan steril, Eren beringsut ke kamarnya—yang sekarang resmi diinvasi si kecil. Satu-satunya lemari kayu besar di sana ia buka demi satu stel piyama hijau dan selembar selimut baru.

Rivaille yang sudah kembali dari kamar mandi menemukan yang lebih tua _half-naked _di muka lemari dengan piyama di tangannya yang siap pakai. Anak itu mengusap kedua matanya, lalu berkedip lucu menatap sang Jaeger muda. Tidak disangkanya Eren yang dari luar tampak kerempeng dan kurang asupan gizi ternyata punya otot lengan yang lumayan tebal. Rivaille merasakan matanya sudah makin mengantuk saat melihat sengkedan persawahan menjiplak di bagian perut Eren. _Okay_, otot-otot yang membentuk sempurna pada areal _abdomen_ Eren disamakan dengan lahan bajakan kerbau oleh si kecil. Imajinasi anak-anak memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Mengacuhkan Eren yang tekun dengan gaun tidurnya, dengan lesu anak berambut legam itu menyeloyor melaluinya begitu saja. Kasur di seberang hidung terlihat lebih menggoda daripada apa pun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Bunyi derit kayu di balik punggung membuat Eren memutar leher ke arah objek kecil yang sedang merangkak susah payah menaiki ranjang dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Anak itu nampak sedang menepuk-tepuk bantal tidurnya sebelum menjatuhkan kepala di atasnya dengan nyaman. Berulang kali suara goyangan per pada bantalan _springbed _terdengar tiap makhluk kecil di atasnya mencoba menyamankan posisi tidur.

Eren mendaratkan bokongnya di tepi ranjang dengan dua tangan yang masih sibuk mengaitkan kancing piyama. Ia dapat melihat Rivaille yang lagi-lagi menguap.

"Mau kubacakan kisah _snow white_ atau tiga anak babi, hm?"

Pemuda itu tertawa dengan suara yang rendah. Gurauan Eren hanya dibalas dengan lenguhan halus bocah yang sudah kelelahan. Wajah mungil yang biasa terlihat kaku dan keras sekilas melemah. Baterainya sudah nyaris habis, pikir Eren.

Suara ketukan tentara air di luar jendela kamar temaram itu menarik atensi Eren. Hari ini terasa begitu panjang—sekaligus terasa singkat di waktu yang bersamaan. Rencana berlibur seharian langsung kacau dengan kemunculan si kecil yang—

Eren terkesiap mendengar suara dengkuran halus di sebelahnya. Rivaille tumbang dalam hitungan detik.

Penampakan wajah damai ala malaikat yang sedang terlelap di hadapannya tidak mampu menahan Eren untuk tidak tersenyum. Satu tangannya menyentuh kening yang terhalangi benang-benang pekat yang halus, lalu gerakan mengusap itu merambat ke kepala secara perlahan. Rivaille nampak tidak terganggu dengan pergerakan di sekitar dahi dan tempurungnya.

"Selamat tidur."

Setelah bangkit dari posisi nyamannya, Eren menguap, menyeret langkahnya menuju pintu kamar bersama selembar selimut yang memeluk bahunya.

.

.

.

Keheningan yang ganjil membuat Rivaille terbangun dari tidurnya. Suara hujan yang telah lenyap menyisakan embun yang sekilas mengapung di udara malam. Waktu sudah melewati pukul tengah malam, dan Rivaille kecil yang kini sepenuhnya telah terjaga hanya duduk termenung di atas ranjang tanpa melakukan apa pun.

Merasakan kerongkongannya yang membutuhkan asupan mineral, ia segera meloncat dari atas ranjang untuk menjamah dapur. Matanya yang masih terasa lengket dipaksakan untuk memindai ruangan dengan penerangan alakadarnya. Sesekali ia menggaruk perut buncitnya yang terasa dingin.

Tubuh mini itu langsung memutar ke kanan memasuki ruang utama yang cukup gelap. Serta-merta wajah datar anak itu langsung disoroti cahaya keemasan begitu ia membuka lemari es sepenuhnya. Rivaille mencondongkan tubuh, berjinjit susah payah demi meraih sekotak susu _strawberry_ yang diletakkan Eren dalam kotak pendingin tersebut.

Begitu misinya tercapai, tangan kecil yang menggenggam kotak bercorak gambar sapi tersebut kembali memboyong kakinya menuju kamar. Sambil melumat sedotan, Rivaille berhenti sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar hilang di balik lorong. Walaupun penerangan yang tersisa hanyalah cahaya lampu jalanan dari luar yang mencuri intip dari tirai yang separuh terbuka, dari sudut matanya bocah itu dapat langsung menemukan tubuh jangkung Eren yang tergeletak di atas sofa yang bersisian dengan satu-satunya jendela dalam ruangan itu.

Rivaille tidak jadi kembali. Sebaliknya, anak itu memutar tumit dan menghampiri benda bernafas yang menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Berdiri dua langkah di sisi tubuh Eren yang terlihat bak orang mati, Rivaille tidak berinisiatif melakukan apa pun selain sibuk dengan susu _strawberry_ dalam genggamannya. Tidak banyak yang ia lakukan—hanya menatap, bernafas, dan menciptakan bunyi seruputan halus hingga kemasan dus di tangannya kehilangan bobot awal.

Eren lagi-lagi menggeliat, kali ini sambil mengerang tak jelas. Rivaille mulai menerka mimpi macam apa yang dialami si _brunette_ dalam tidurnya. Benar-benar _style_ tidur yang super lasak menurutnya.

Mata sipit anak itu berkedip beberapa kali saat menyadari sesuatu. Akhirnya ia beranjak dari posisinya dan lenyap dari ruangan itu—namun tidak cukup lama dengan kemunculannya lagi bersama sebuah bantal putih dalam dekapannya.

Dari gelagatnya ia terlihat bingung. Kepala hitam itu menoleh ke sana ke mari beberapa kali seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu sambil mendekati seonggok kepala bersurai _dark brown_. Isi tempurung anak itu mulai diseliweri hal yang tidak-tidak, seperti contohnya bayangan akan sebuah dongkrak dan linggis. Entah keterkaitan seperti apa antara imajinasi dengan mata sipit miliknya yang terus memicing pada kepala sang asisten dosen.

Dengan sepasang tangan mungil yang tak berdaya namun sangat tangkas, Rivaille susah payah mengangkat kepala Eren—atau menjambaknya?—hingga sekilas mengapung di udara. Bantalan empuk pun langsung dijejal di antara surai cokelat dengan alas sofa.

Sambil menjauh Rivaille menyeka peluh imajiner di dahinya, puas akan usaha kecil yang ia akui sebagai ulah kebajikan. Ia diam sesaat menatap Eren yang damai dalam tidur—kemudian dengan jahil menepuk-tepuk tiap sisi bantal agar kelihatan lebih nyaman. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, bak anak pandai yang bersahaja ala iklan susu balita, Rivaille membenahi letak selimut Eren yang asalnya terkapar begitu saja di ujung sofa. Ia tatap Eren sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar musnah dari ruangan remang tersebut.

.

.

.

Berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca di hari lalu, pagi ini matahari tersenyum lima jari. Masih pagi, namun sinarnya sudah kelewat terik hingga mampu mengusik Eren dari tidur cantiknya. Pemuda itu meregangkan tiap sendinya yang ngilu. Tidur di sofa memang tidak pernah menyenangkan untuk pinggangnya di pagi hari.

Hidung bangirnya mengendus udara. Harum mentega memenuhi isi ruangan tertutup yang menyatu dengan dapur rumahnya. Wangi sekali, sukses membuat ususnya bergetar. Namun serta-merta Eren menoleh cepat saat paru-parunya mulai menangkap bau gosong.

Mata hijaunya langsung melotot pada sesuatu di balik _mini bar_ dapur. Ada sosok kerdil yang bermain dengan kompor gas di dapurnya. Eren langsung menggampar pipinya sendiri. Itu Rivaille—dia nyaris melupakan eksistensi anak itu yang _officially_ sudah tinggal bersamanya sejak kemarin. Ah, maaf, hanya saja ia sempat mengira kalau ada peri cilik yang menghuni rumahnya dan melakukan pekerjaan ala ibu rumah tangga.

Pelajaran bagi Eren untuk segera berhenti mengidolakan _Tinkerbell_.

Fokus Eren kembali pada si kecil yang terlihat sibuk di sana. Demi menggapai penggorengan yang jauh dari jangkauan, Rivaille menjadikan kursi sebagai media penyokong tubuhnya yang minimalis. Pantat besar anak itu sedikit bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri tiap kali tangannya yang mungil berusaha mengaduk sesuatu dalam penggorengan. Eren bahkan baru menyadari bahwa apron yang hanya menutupi pinggul hingga lututnya itu mampu menenggelamkan Rivaille sepenuhnya.

Sibuk dengan pengamatannya, Eren yang lupa daratan buru-buru menghampiri si kecil dan menyambar kilat spatula yang ada di tangan Rivaille.

"Hei! Jangan terlalu dekat dengan api!"

Kemunculan Eren yang tiba-tiba itu membuat bahu Rivaille menegang. Dengan gampangnya bapak rumah tangga yang histeria itu mengangkat tubuh sang anak dan meletakannya di atas _mini bar_ dapur.

"Bahaya, kan! Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku saja, sih? Kau bisa minta bantuan padaku kapan pun. Kalau kulitmu sampai terbakar penggorengan bagaimana, coba!" Masih dengan rambut topannya, Eren mencak-mencak sambil berkacak pinggang dengan murka. Si bocah yang tengah disembur hanya duduk anteng dan menatapnya dengan tidak tertarik.

"Sudah." Rivaille menyahut enteng. Sandal bulu di masing-masing kakinya berayun dengan remeh.

Alis Eren naik seketika. "Lantas?"

"Tapi kau tidur seperti kerbau."

Ada petir yang menyambar jiwa dan nurani Eren.

"Bahkan sudah kutampar berkali-kali. Tapi kau tetap tidak mau bangun."

Refleks Eren meraba pipinya yang baru berasa perih sekarang. Oh, asalnya dari tangan kecil itu, toh.

"Aku sudah kelaparan."

Saat mengucapkannya, sorot angkuh anak itu sekilas melunak di mata Eren. Seperti seekor anak kucing yang memohon sesuap tuna. Alhasil dosa-dosa dalam bentuk beton imajiner menumpuk berkali lipat di atas pundah Eren. Mendadak ia merasakan dirinya telah mendzolimi anak lugu yang tak berdaya.

"—dan aku juga sudah nyaris terlambat ke sekolah."

Hening setelah kalimat itu terlontar. Secara _slow motion _Eren mengintip pada jam tangan digital lucu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan si kecil. Rivaille sengaja menodongnya tepat di wajah Eren.

07.32

Dua titik yang berkedip di antara digit jam dengan menitnya terlihat seperti sedang meledeknya—sebelum Eren benar-benar meledak.

"_Fuuuuuuuukk!_"

Pemuda itu pun meloncat di tempat. Berniat ingin langsung melarikan diri ke kamar mandi, indera penciumannya mengendus bau hangus yang kental. Suara erangannya menggema menyaksikan seonggok benda tak teridentifikasi mengerut bak arang di atas teflon.

"Ah, telur dadarku…" Rivaille bergumam miris di atas _mini bar_.

Eren yang tidak tegaan pun dengan panik membuatkannya yang baru. Tangannya yang hanya ada dua terlihat seperti tentakel gurita saking lihainya. Ia mengupas, mengiris, mengaduk, menumis, dan macam-macam hal dilakukannya dalam sekejap mata. Rivaille cukup terhibur dengan suguhan debus _live show _di depan matanya.

"Tunggu, ya! Kupanaskan dulu nasinya—"

"Tidak usah." Rivaille menggumam singkat.

Wajah Eren melongo dibuatnya. Mata hijaunya yang polos mengikuti Rivaille yang meloncat turun dari _mini bar_ tempatnya bersemayam sedari tadi. Lemari pendingin yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana ia buka.

"Aku mau makan sereal saja."

"Bilang dari tadi, _bocah_!"

Di menit ke delapan pagi itu, Eren meledak dua kali. Tubuh jangkung itu langsung merusuh ke kamar mandi dengan bantingan pintu yang bisa membuat daunnya copot dari engsel. Tak lama suara derasnya aliran _shower_ yang menerjang lantai terdengar—diiringi teriakan nestapa Eren saat air panas yang belum ia atur suhunya menjilat kulit polosnya.

Kotak sereal bergambar beruang jejadian di tangan Rivaille memuntahkan segala isinya, bahkan sebagian berhamburan di meja dan di lantai. Ia tersenyum manis saat sebuah hadiah mobil-mobilan kecil jatuh ke dalam mangkuknya yang telah dipadati _snack_ sarapan berwarna kuning cerah tersebut.

Matahari yang bersinar penuh semangat, cicitan anak burung yang bersahutan, aroma ruangan yang menguar harum gosong—serta tangisan menggema di kamar mandi.

Betapa Rivaille menikmati pagi harinya ini.

* * *

**.**

**-tbc-**

**.**

* * *

**A/N** : Apakah ada yang 'ngeh, habis insiden kepeleset itu Rivaille setelahnya dimandiin Eren? X'D (maniak mode). Maaf, update chapter ini lemot sekali. Saya terjangkit WB (wabah boker-boker) /_SLAPPED!_/

_Many many much much much thanks_ (sampe monyong bibir ini) untuk yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin X3

**saerusa****, Everly De Masiv, ****akihiko . fukuda . 71****, Rivaille Jaeger, ayakLein24, Fujisaki Fuun, katak, Roya Chan, pindanglicious, RuruIchi, Corporal Miko, black roses 00, Gekkouchou, luffy niar, Kyo Kyoya, AoiHana26, Watermelon, IsyPerolla, Mie Ramen, 9dy, Guest, Fujoshi Ren, Zefanya Elric, SachiEreri, and you! **

_Ou_, untuk yang bertanya-tanya soal usia ChibiRivaille ini, liat di chapter depan aja ya~ XD ufufu

_Thanks for reading, brothers!_

_Review are loved! :3_


	4. Chapter 4

Ritual pagi Eren yang hingga saat ini tidak pernah berubah semenjak jaman ia masih berada di sekolah dasar dulu adalah mencari si kembar yang mudah sekali tercecar. Kaos kakinya lagi-lagi menghilang sebelah. Selalu saja di setiap pagi yang sama.

"Rivaille, kau sudah siap dengan buku-bukumu? Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal."

Disela-sela kesibukannya Eren menyempatkan mengecek kondisi seorang personil lainnya yang sedang duduk anteng di atas sofa. Rivaille memutar kelereng matanya sembari memasukan beberapa buku pelajaran ke dalam tas secara tersusun.

_Unexpectedly_, kaos kaki yang dicari-cari ditemukan terjejal dalam pot bunga di sekitar pintu masuk. Eren mendengus, tidak mau repot menanyakan dalangnya. Ia segera menyarungkan kakinya dengan tergesa.

"Jangan lupa bekal makanmu."

"Hn."

"Ah, seruling juga! Hari ini kelasmu kebagian memainkan musik untuk upacara pagi." Eren secara ghoib khatam dengan seluruh jadwal si kecil.

"Sudah." Anak itu pun memasukan seruling yang terbungkus kain setelah diabsen oleh Eren.

"Oke. Berangkat sekarang?" Selesai dengan sepatu pantofelnya yang sudah ia sikat hingga kilap, Eren yang sudah siap di pintu masuk menggoyangkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Rivaille untuk segera datang menghampirinya.

Melihat sang bocah yang mendekatinya sudah komplit dalam balutan seragam resmi Maria _Private School_, Eren menggaruk pelipis dengan sebuah pertanyaan menggantung dalam kepala.

"Ng, kau tidak lupa pakai pempers, kan?"

Eren bertanya dengan wajah lugu, namun maksud dan tujuannya serius.

Maka mendaratlah sebuah sempoa kayu di wajah Eren.

Pagi yang sudah jauh dari kata biasa, menurutnya.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Baby Sitter © Jeruk**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), contain Sho–ai or BL, chaotically EYD**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

Kalau Eren telat di hari-hari biasa, sudah pasti ia akan memacu lari motornya dengan kecepatan yang gila-gilaan hingga menghasilkan pekikan nyaring pada knalpotnya. Namun kebiasaannya ugal-ugalan di jalan tersebut musnah saat merasakan sepasang tangan kecil yang melingkar memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Eren membawa motornya dengan sangat santun hari ini.

Perjalanan yang seharusnya bisa ditempuh lima menit jika saja Eren memaksakan _speed_ motornya meninggi, kini mereka baru saja tiba di hadapan gerbang raksasa sebuah sekolah dasar dalam kurun waktu nyaris empat kali lipatnya. Eren yang notabene gampang panik cepat-cepat mengusir Rivaille dari jok belakang begitu telinganya mendengar gaung dari arah lapangan sekolah anak itu. Upacara pagi sudah dimulai kelihatannya.

Di balik jeruji mewah dengan plat emas yang mengukir nama besar sekolah swasta itu, terlihat seorang wanita muda menghampiri mereka dengan sedikit tergesa. Dari seragamnya, Eren dapat memastikan wanita dengan rambut _hazel_ itu adalah salah satu staf pengajar di sana.

Berpaling kembali pada Rivaille, pemuda itu langsung menepuk keras dahinya saat menyaksikan pantat bocah itu menjauh dari hadapannya.

"T—tunggu, Rivaille! Kepalamu! Kemarikan helm-nya—"

Asisten dosen yang sekarang merangkap profesi ganda sebagai supir pribadi si kecil langsung uring-uringan begitu sadar sang anak menyeloyor masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya dengan helm mungil yang masih menghinggapi kepalanya. Rivaille yang polos menoleh dan dengan patuh kembali pada Eren yang sudah turun dari tunggangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan." Wanita muda yang menghampiri mereka membungkuk sopan di sisi Eren "Saya wali kelas Rivaille, Petra Ral." Eren yang masih terjebak dalam masa pubernya yang panjang merasakan ada efek _sparkling_ dari senyuman wanita ber-_name tag_ Petra tersebut.

"Ah, pagi, _sensei_." Secara sungkan Eren membunguk sedikit dengan satu tangan yang melekat di punggung kepala. "Saya Jaeger, pengasuh sementara anak ini."

Masih dengan senyuman di sepasang bibir bercat sewarna plum, Petra berjonkok di hadapan Rivaille yang sibuk bergelut dengan pengait di bawah dagunya. Helm mini berwarna putih itu pun copot dari sangkarnya.

"Pagi, Rivaille."

Yang disapa segera memindahtangankan benda bulat tersebut pada Eren yang menunggu—sebelum bocah itu kabur dari tempat perkara dengan segala arogansinya.

"Hei, Rivai—!"

Satu tangan Eren menjamah udara kosong. Sang Jaeger muda hanya bisa melengos tidak percaya dengan kelakuan kurang ajar si kecil yang terang-terangan. Dasar, bocah jaman sekarang terlalu banyak makan _junk food_.

Masih pagi, tapi Eren mulai tidak _connect_.

"Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya!"

Tubuh jangkung itu pun terlipat demi satu bungkukan yang dalam. Biarpun ia belum pernah mengalami manisnya bahtera rumah tangga, tapi sepertinya secara jelas ia sudah bisa merasakan wajahnya dicoreng oleh kelakuan minus anak sendiri.

Ia misuh dalam hati. Kalau sudah sampai rumah nanti akan ia didik dengan keras kelakuan bengkok bocah itu.

Senyum di bibir Petra makin mengembang. Wanita itu kelihatan nyaris tertawa dengan semburan nafas menggelitik di hidungnya. "Anak itu memang sedikit pemalu. Mungkin karena dia yang paling muda di kelas. Jangan dipikirkan, Jaeger-_san_." Ia mengibas ringan kedua tangannya pada Eren yang masih tak enak hati.

Oh, betapa besar hati wanita ini. Figur Petra yang berpikir optimis itu dihadiahi tatapan sejuta makna dari pemuda yang air mukanya nampak lega.

"Maaf…dari tadi saya kepikiran. Kami menyediakan sarana antar jemput di sekolah ini. Biasanya Rivaille ikut—apa Anda sudah tahu sebelumnya?"

Secuil informasi dari sang wali kelas berhasil membuat sepasang kelereng hijau _shining_.

"Benarkah? Maaf, saya baru tahu. Rivaille sama sekali tidak bilang."

Memberikan satu anggukan singkat, Petra mengeluarkan _note_ dan pena dari balik saku blazer wajibnya. "Boleh saya tahu alamat Rivaille tinggal saat ini?"

"Tentu." Eren bergumam riang, kemudian membocorkan lokasi mereka bermukim secara lengkap.

Ia sekarang benar-benar merasa lega. Minimal anak itu tidak akan terlambat berangkat lagi seperti pagi ini. Dan dengan ini mulai besok ia bisa berkencan lagi bersama motor besarnya di sepanjang jalan secara ekstreme. Rasanya memang ada yang kurang walau sehari saja Eren tidak menggila bersama _ninja_ hitamnya itu.

Merasa informasi yang didapat sudah cukup, guru wanita itu kembali menyimpan peralatan tulisnya sambil membungkuk ringan disertai ucapan terima kasih—membuat Eren balas mengibas tangan di depan dadanya secara segan.

"Ah, tidak, _sensei_. Saya yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena sudah diingatkan." Suara tawa pemuda itu menyebar di udara. Ia berujar dengan gestur mengetuk pelan arloji yang memeluk ujung lengan kirinya. "Ini akan sangat membantu sekali, terlebih tiap pagi terkadang saya—"

Jarum tipis jam tanpa sengaja terbias di permukaan mata hijau cerah itu. Jantung Eren kontan berhenti bicara.

Salah satu tenaga pengajar wanita dari sekolah dasar beken itu pun meloncat di tempat tatkala gendang telinganya secara paksa dirasuki lengkingan nuklir dari mulut Eren. Mimik horor yang hiperbolis di wajah maskulin pemuda itu seakan mengatakan bahwa sisa dari keperjakaannya telah direnggut secara tidak terhormat.

Eren segera menunggangi kuda besinya, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam helm dan menekan tombol _starter_ motor besarnya secara tak beradab.

"_Sensei_, saya permisi dulu! Selama di sini saya titip Rivaille. Mohon bimbingannya!"

Pemuda yang kebat-kebit tak karuan itu lantas menarik gas mesinnya, menyalami Petra dengan lengkingan knalpot motornya seakan tidak membiarkan wanita itu mengomentari permintaannya—walaupun sudah jelas Petra tidak akan menolak karena memang bagian dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai guru.

Aksi tunggang langgang ala pembalap jalanan pun dipersembahkan Eren secara cuma-cuma—sekedar untuk menikung ke bangunan sebelah.

Petra terpongo di tempat, dengan roknya yang masih berkibar ringan di udara.

.

Cepat-cepat Eren mencampakkan kendaraannya bersama puluhan mesin beroda dua lainnya di lahan parkir universitas. Asisten pengajar sementara yang sudah melanggar tata tertib peraturan absensi itu langsung _sprint_ menuju bangunan fakultas tempatnya mendidik, tanpa punya nyali yang cukup untuk kembali melirik arlojinya. Ia hanya membalas sekenanya sapaan dari seorang satpam yang berpatroli di sekitar sana, tidak sepenuhnya sadar kalau petugas itu tengah memanggil-manggil namanya dari kejauhan.

Sungguh Eren tidak mau telat untuk 'kelas' yang satu itu.

Melihat sebuah pintu dengan tiga digit nomor kian mendekati wajahnya yang dibanjiri peluh tak karuan, langsung saja Eren menyeruak ke dalamnya dengan nafas sekarat. Kontan seisi makhluk di dalam sana terkejut mendapati pintu di sisi _whiteboard _menjeblak secara kasar—sebelum keheningan sesaat itu diledakkan dengan tawa massal dari jurusan arsitektur.

Eren yang kepayahan masih mengatur nafas di tempatnya berdiri dengan raut keheranan.

"Ada yang salah?"

Pertanyaan sang asisten malah menyulut cekakakan yang makin menjadi. Pinginnya, sih, protes, tapi Eren yang _innocent _masih kesusahan mengorganisir pasokan udara di hidungnya.

"Memang salah, kan? Harusnya Anda datang tepat waktu." Celetukan barusan membuat Eren meringis salah tingkah. Salah pertanyaan, Tuan Jaeger. Diceramahi murid sendiri rasanya memang sesuatu sekali.

"—tapi minimal Anda ingat cara melepas helm, _sensei_."

Kalimat yang satu itu berhasil mengembalikan kewarasan Eren. Ia akhirnya merasakan indahnya dejavu. Satu tangannya terlihat menggaruk pembungkus tempurungnya—maksud awal adalah mengacak frustasi helai_ mahogany_ yang tumbuh di kepalanya.

"ARGH! Brengsek!"

Pelindung kepala itu langsung berpisah dari empunya. Pengajar yang mencak ala ibu-ibu gagal arisan itu lagi-lagi disemprot tawa geli dari umat manusia dalam ruangan itu. Batinnya keki, tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya ia berlarian tunggang-langgang di sepanjang jalan dengan kepala terbungkus begini. Memang mau apa dia, tawuran?

"Oh ya, Jaeger-_sensei_. Omong-omong, sesuai kesepakatan, kan?"

Suara _massive _tawa di sekitarnya mereda setelah itu. Eren merasakan dirinya dikepung dari tiap sudut. Pintu yang seharusnya masih menganga di balik punggung telah merapat dengan bunyi debuman ringan saat seorang dari mereka menutupnya.

Eren menemukan dirinya bak keju di antara tumpukan tikus.

"Ha—hahaha."

Keringat baru kini mulai bermunculan di wajah nelangsa dosen yang bernasib malang hari ini.

.

.

.

Dua kali jeritan dari bel di atas kepala Eren membuat otot-otot tegang di pundak seluruh makhluk hidup dalam ruang kelas jurusan arsitektur melemas dengan rileks. Serta-merta semua mahasiswa mengemas perkakas belajar mereka dan meninggalkan ruangan setelah sang asisten pengajar menutup mata kuliah hari itu.

Satu-persatu dari mereka menyapa saat melalui Eren yang masih sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas kuis di atas meja. Semua menyunggingkan cengiran lima jari pada wajah semerawut di balik meja.

"Sampai ketemu rabu nanti, Jaeger-_sensei_. Jangan telat lagi, ya!" Yang berkepala plontos melambai dengan senyum maha lebar di wajah.

"Diam kau, Springer!" Satu amukan meletup dari bibir si pemuda tempramen.

Menjadi pengajar paling muda membuatnya mudah sekali dekat dengan mahasiswa. Terlebih Eren bukan tipe orang yang kaku dan pelit nilai. Benar-benar manusia supel yang disukai semua orang.

—suka menjadi bulan-bulanan anak didik sendiri, maksudnya.

Suara kekehan masih saja terdengar sekalipun kelas sudah sepi. Alis tebal yang paling tua dalam ruangan itu menukik penuh sarkasme, kemudian menghujamkan seluruh _glare_ terbaiknya pada seseorang yang tersisa di meja terdepan.

"Apanya yang lucu, Jean!"

Tawa Jean sekarang benar-benar pecah. Eren merengut di tempat dengan wajah mendidih yang unik.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kenyataannya memang begitu, kok." Jean masih cekikikan. Usahanya membekap mulut berhasil meredam perutnya yang terkocok sekalipun hasratnya belum surut. Ia benar-benar merasa kesulitan untuk membungkam kotak tertawanya acap kali melongok permukaan wajah Eren yang padat akan nilai seni hasil karya satu angkatan teman sekelasnya.

"Jangan dihapus sampai jam mengajarmu usai, Eren."

Pemuda itu menuding wajah menggerutu si surai _dark-brown _yang mata hijaunya dibingkai goresan tinta spidol dengan replika kacamata raksasa—tidak lupa ilustrasi_ eyeliner_ dan bulu mata panjang—, hidung yang dicetak raksasa serupa dengan milik babi, pipi mengembang yang diisi penuh dengan bundaran spiral, serta sepasang kumis Hitler dan janggut pendekar di dagu runcingnya. Tipe hukuman yang sengaja dibuat Eren untuk mereka yang terlambat masuk, tapi justru orangnya sendiri yang jadi praktek perdana.

Jean merasa sepanjang jam pertama hari ini tidak ada secuil pun ilmu yang masuk ke dalam tempurungnya.

Dengusan narsis tingkat dewa meluncur dari hidung babi di wajah Eren. "Kabar baiknya, kelasmu ini jam pertama sekaligus jam terakhir untukku hari ini," ujarnya dengan seringai mengejek yang kentara, membuat pemuda lainnya berbalik mendecih. "Lihat saja lusa besok aku akan datang lebih awal dari kalian semua. Kupastikan kau yang akan kulecehkan lebih dari ini!"

Profokasi Eren yang kekanakan kembali mengundang suara tawa dari pemuda satunya.

"Coba saja."

Jean beranjak dari meja persemayamannya dengan tas yang sudah tersampir di bahu tegapnya. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain, tujuan pemuda berdarah Perancis itu bukan pada pintu tunggal yang terbuka. Sepasang tangannya dengan tangkas ikut menggerayangi kertas-kertas di atas meja Eren, menyusunnya dengan cepat dan rapi. Eren menyuguhinya dengan gumaman '_thanks_'.

"Habis ini kau masuk kelas siapa?"

Eren membuka topik saat keduanya lolos dari ruangan kelas. Sepasang alis di wajahnya masih saja mengerut tidak menyenangkan. Antara risih, dogkol, dan malu teraduk jadi satu tatkala matanya menangkap sudut bibir yang keriting tiap mereka berpapasan dengan orang lain di sepanjang lorong bangunan serta cekikikan di balik punggungnya. Tato di wajahnya ini akan menjadi kenangan berkesan yang terukir indah di hatinya yang paling dalam.

Jean yang melangkah bersisian dengannya menggumam singkat. "Brzenska-_sensei_."

"Rico, ya..." Eren menyinggung dengan cengiran garing. "Ada baiknya kau bergegas. Wanita itu lumayan _strict_, loh. Kemana-mana bawa penggaris besi."

"Hari ini khusus yang kena jatah remedial. Aku 'kan cerdas." Pemuda jangkung itu pun bersiul narsis.

Eren langsung mencibirnya. "Sombong sekali!" Satu tinju di lengan sang murid lagi-lagi membuat yang bersangkutan terkekeh ringan.

"Oh ya, Eren—" Jean memotong ucapannya sendiri saat satu tangan miliknya mengaduk isi tas. Sesuatu yang dikemas rapi dalam plastik bening ditawarkan pada Eren yang dalam sekejap menampakan wajah penuh binar. "Kemarin ibuku langsung membuatnya. Hebat, ternyata benar _muffin_. Keberatan untuk mencoba?"

Anggukan yang kelewat antusias membangkitkan senyuman simpul penuh kepuasan di wajah sang murid. "Wow! _Thank you_, Jean!" Eren langsung menerimanya dengan suka cita. Sekilas ada aroma khas yang menguar dari dalam kue mangkuk di genggamannya. "Aku suka kopi."

Helaan nafas lega melesat sekilas dari si pemilik mata madu. "Baguslah kalau kau senang—"

"Ah, saranmu soal selai _strawberry _kemarin—terima kasih, ya." Eren mengacungkan ibu jarinya, dibarengi dengan cengiran yang memamerkan kilauan gigi susunya yang bersih. "Enak sekali, katanya."

Garis di dahi Jean menggelombang. "—'katanya'?"

Mengangguk sekali, Eren memasukan adonan cokelat pemberian sang murid ke dalam ransel.

"Rivaille benar-benar menyukainya."

Entah berasal darimana, barusan rasanya ada banteng yang menyundul hatinya. Perasaan Jean mencelos hingga ke planet Mars.

"Rivaille…?"

Tanpa sadar ia mengulang satu nama yang sangat asing—baik di ingatan, pita suara, hati, dan emosinya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya putra tunggal keluarga Kirschstein itu mendapati senyuman yang begitu tampan dari wajah lelaki di sebelahnya. Namun sakit hati yang tak beralasan lebih terasa dominan ketimbang kuantitas bunga-bunga imajiner yang tumbuh dalam perasaan gembiranya.

"Jam segini Rivaille sudah pulang belum, ya? Apa sekalian aku pergi ke tempatnya saja?"

'Tuh, kan? Jean lagi-lagi sesak nafas. Pemuda itu mulai menerka, hubungan antara gejala tidak enak di dadanya dengan 'Rivaille' ini apa?

"Ng…Jean."

"—ya…" Yang dipanggil hanya menyahut lesu, antara niat dan tidak niat menjawab.

"Kau masih ada perlu denganku atau ingin menemui dosen lain di sini?"

Eren meletakkan semua barang bawaan di tangan—di atas meja kerjanya. Diluar kendalinya Jean tanpa sadar terus mengekori Eren hingga ke mejanya di kantor pembimbing. Kontan saja pemuda itu menampar dahinya sendiri saat merutuki kecerdasannya.

"Sori, Eren. Hanya—," perlahan ia menarik sapu tangan bersih dari balik saku celanannya, menyerahkannya pada Eren yang berkedip keheranan. "…jangan lupa bersihkan wajahmu kalau mau pulang."

"Ah, ya, _thanks_."

_Kets_ putih milik Jean berputar membelakangi. "Kalau begitu, _bye_…"

Batang hidung mancung si jenius pun raib di balik pintu keluar.

.

.

.

Gerombolan bocah yang memekik kegirangan dari dalam gedung mewah dengan cat putih bersih berhamburan keluar bak kacang goreng jebol dari kantungnya begitu bel usai sekolah menjerit tepat pukul satu lewat tengah hari. Mereka yang tidak naik mobil pribadi langsung berdesak-desakan berebut masuk ke dalam bus jemputan demi mendapatkan _spot_ favorit di dalamnya. Rivaille yang ogah berhimpitan dengan teman-temannya yang kelebihan gizi—dia anti menyebut kata 'besar'—ketimbang dirinya lebih memilih menyamankan tubuh dalam buaian pendingin ruangan dalam kelas. Barulah setelah dirasa kelas sudah benar-benar kosong, anak yang ekspresinya 11-12 dengan talenan tersebut beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Sapaan sang wali kelas yang ramah senyum pun hanya ditanggapi dengan sekali lirikan di mata sipitnya. Si kecil yang tak mau membuang waktunya secara percuma langsung menghampiri bus besar berwarna cerah yang terparkir persis di depan pintu keluar.

"Selamat siang, Kapten!"

Suara lantang dari supir bus yang selalu menyapa kehadirannya langsung mengetuk gendang telinga begitu satu langkahnya menginjak masuk. Rivaille tidak mau merepotkan diri untuk membalas, langsung menapaki kursi spesialnya di urutan terdepan.

Satu gerakan melipat kaki kecilnya, Rivaille yang menggulung tangan di depan dada memberi titah ala tuan besar. "Jalan sekarang."

"Baik!"

Bus dengan kapasitas lebih dari tigapuluh kepala di dalamnya bergerak meninggalkan wilayah sekolah. Bocah yang nyaman dengan pemandangan di luar jendela secara tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah gerbang lebar yang berada persis di sebelah bangunan sekolahnya. Mata gelap Rivaille terus melekat pada satu objek tersebut, sedangkan pikirannya mulai melalang buana.

"_Dekat dari tempatku, dong!"_

"…Eren." Mulut mungilnya bercicit ringan begitu sempilan memorinya mencuat ke permukaan. Kepala bersurai gelap itu segera memutar pada supir yang tekun dengan tugasnya. "Auruo."

"I—iya?"

"Aku mau turun di sini."

Sepasang mata mengintip penasaran dari kaca spion. "Apa ada yang tertinggal? Kalau begitu saya akan kembali—"

Kaki kecil yang dibalut sepatu ber_merk_ mengetuk sekali alas karpet bus. Saraf di bahu Auruo si supir pun menegang seketika.

"Turunkan aku."

"Kalau Anda bilang begitu—baiklah.."

Dari dalam sebuah mobil raksasa yang berhenti tak jauh dari muka gerbang universitas, dimuntahkanlah sebutir bocah dengan ransel besarnya. Rivaille beserta muka cuek miliknya melengang begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun menolehkan wajah pada Auruo yang masih saja mencecar khawatir dari dalam mobil.

Manik gelap anak itu mengedar ke sana-sini mengamati lingkungan asing di sekitar jarak pandangnya. Tubuh kurus itu berbelok ke kanan setelah melalui lahan parkir. Ia akan memulai penjelajahan kecil yang bertajuk 'sembunyi Eren' dari bangunan pertama yang ditangkap pengelihatannya.

Baru saja tubuhnya condong saat berniat melewati pintu masuk bangunan, ia merasakan kepalanya memantul pada sesuatu. Tapi memang dasar anak kurang ajar, Rivaille yang masa bodoh berjalan melaluinya begitu saja, sementara pria yang terhantam tubuhnya masih celingukan di muka bangunan.

"Kenapa, Jean?"

"Ng—tidak." Kepalanya yang bersurai kecokelatan berputar-putar ke sekeliling teritorinya. Ia menggaruk tengkuk dengan sangsi. "Perasaanku saja atau tadi ada yang menubruk perutku?" Ia menggumam tak nyaman, meraba perutnya yang habis kena sundul benda gaib.

"Tidak lucu! Kalau berniat menakutiku, kau gagal total, tahu!"

"Aku tidak!—tapi aku serius!"

Abaikanlah Jean yang dilanda keparnoan seorang diri.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Debuman ringan dari pintu kayu menyusul setelah suara Eren berkumandang. Sambil melepas sepatu secara asal, telinganya berusaha menajamkan pendengaran. Mencari-cari irama langkah kaki kecil yang diinginkan.

"Rivaille?"

Ia memanggil si pemilik surai gelap. Keningnya terlipat saat tidak ada seorang pun yang membalas. Eren terus merapal satu nama tanpa bosan. Bola mata_ emerald_ itu tetap mengamati sekeliling saat kakinya beranjak ke ruang utama. Tidak ada yang berubah, masih sama seperti pagi tadi.

"_Heey, where are you, you damn brat~?_"

Merasa bagian kamar dan WC-nya belum terjamah, si pemilik rumah membuka semua pintu yang ada dalam apartemennya. Bocah yang dicari-cari tetap enggan menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Eren yang lelah pasca mengajar kembali ke ruangan pusat. Satu tangannya yang menenteng sekeresek kantong belanja bergoyang di udara. Ia berseru lagi.

"Aku bawa banyak _snack_ dan susu _strawberry_, lihat!"

Rayuan ala penculik pun ia lancarkan—tapi tetap tidak ada si kecil yang menghampirinya.

Eren yang menyerah akhirnya menghela nafas. Pemuda itu melepas jaket kulit yang memeluk tubuhnya. Ia yakin telah menyerahkan kunci duplikat pada anak itu tadi pagi. Sekedar bentuk antisipasi kalau-kalau Rivaille dan mobil jemputannya tiba lebih dulu.

Dagu runcingnya terangkat, menatap jarum pendek jam yang terpaku pada angka dua. Eren yang positif _thinking_ berspekulasi singkat bahwa mobil antar jemput bocah itu masih mengedar ke rumah-rumah anak lainnya.

Mengendurkan kerah kemeja dan melempar asal dasi gelapnya, yang pemuda itu pikirkan saat ini adalah menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka, sebelum si kecil tiba di rumahnya.

—hingga tanpa disadari, jarum panjang penunjuk waktu yang melekat di dinding rumahnya telah berputar berulang kali.

.

.

.

Angkasa berlatar teduh dengan semburat jingga menjadi salah satu indikasi bahwa matahari siap mangkir dari kerja rutinnya. Jean Kirschstein, dengan segelas es kopi di tangannya, melangkah dengan separuh hidupnya menuju tempat kendaraannya disimpan. Wajah tak berhasrat itu pun mendapat protesan kecil dari sahabat kentalnya yang kemana-mana selalu membuntuti bak kotoran ikan.

"Sehancur itukah kuis dadakan Nile-_sensei_?" Si rambut hitam yang lebih jangkung menerka dengan wajah _curious_. Ia mulai jengah karena sedaritadi Jean terus mengacuhkan curhatannya.

Suara seruputan yang menyakitkan corong telinga terdengar saat minuman dingin itu setengah habis. Jean mendecih malas.

"Jangan sok tahu, Marco."

Yang disebut pun nyengir. "Habisnya! Coba lihat tampangmu, lecak begitu persis bungkus sayur!" Seketika Marco langsung terbahak melihat permukaan wajah sohibnya itu jadi jauh lebih kusut dari yang sebelumnya.

"_Man_, aku benar-benar sedang tidak _mood_ berdebat."

"Bisa keriput, lho, wajahmu kalau kelamaan terlipat. Sepanjang hari pasang tampang asam begitu, padahal waktu di kelas Jaeger-_sensei_ kau segar-segar saja."

Sisa bubuk kopi tersangkut di tenggorokan si jenius yang langsung terbatuk hebat. Marco merasakan adanya titik terang dari ucapannya barusan.

"Hoo, Jaeger-_sensei_ ternyata.."

"Ha?" Wajah yang asalnya masam mendadak kembali ekspresif. Keyakinan Marco langsung menebal.

"Jangan bilang kau masih saja kepikiran soal kuis nomor tiga yang katamu salah menjawab—"

"Lagi-lagi soal kuis—!"

Sesuatu menghantam bokongnya. Jean yang terkejut segera memutar otot-otot lehernya dan mendapati sosok bantet di balik punggung—yang otomatis juga menatapnya balik.

Satu alisnya mengembang. "Apa-apaan kau, bocah?" Sahutan bernada sinis itu mendapat tepukan ringan di bahu dari sahabatnya.

Marco yang murah hati dan penyayang segala makhluk berlutut di hadapan si kecil yang _expressionless_. "Kau dari Maria _Private School_, ya? Kok bisa ada di sini?"

Boro-boro disahuti, Marco dianggap angin oleh Rivaille yang langsung pergi begitu saja. Kini ganti Jean yang berkoar mengumbar suara tawa kencang.

Dua mahasiswa itu pun berpisah saat Marco ingin mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir di area khusus kendaraan roda empat. Jean yang tempo hari meninggalkan _red-sport_ kesayangannya di bengkel langganan kini beralih pada ladang berkumpulnya kendaraan bermotor. Bokongnya langsung nyaman pada jok empuk motor besarnya saat sepasang mata miliknya menangkap pergerakan objek tak asing yang berseliweran tidak jauh dari jarak pandangnya.

—Lagi-lagi si kuntet itu.

Si pemuda mendengus tertahan begitu sosok sang bocah tertelan bayang-bayang bangunan tua jurusan sastra. Sedikitnya ia heran melihat anak seusianya berkeliaran di jam-jam seperti ini, dengan seragam sekolahnya pula. Apa orangtuanya salah satu staff di sini?

Jean menggeleng, tidak mau ambil pusing perkara si kecil yang di balik tampang datarnya tersirat sedikit kebingungan. Ia memutar kendaraannya ke arah jalur keluar. Suara mesin motor yang menggema menjadi satu-satunya pengisi kekosongan saat sekali lagi Jean melempar pandang pada _spot_ terakhir raibnya si kecil.

Agaknya ia lumayan kepikiran.

—dan ia merasakan dirinya yang macho memekik nyaring menemukan anak yang dimaksud tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon rindang yang ada di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam—Jean dengan jantungnya yang masih was-was, dan Rivaille yang bertahan dengan ketenangan diri.

"Tunggu dulu!" Sebuah tangan raksasa menarik ransel merah Rivaille disaat si kecil berniat melanjutkan petualangannya. Mau tidak mau Jean akhirnya turun dari kemudi. "Daritadi kuperhatikan kau berputar-putar di tempat yang sama. Kau tersesat, nak?"

Tangan mungilnya mencubit permukaan lengan yang terus menahan langkahnya. Kontan Jean melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Hei, anak kecil tidak boleh sembarangan masuk ke sini. Kau mau kulaporkan pada satpam yang ada di sana?"

Kalimat barusan membuat sepasang _orb_ gelap Rivaille telak menyorot mata madu mahasiswa tingkat satu tersebut. Jean yang mendadak jadi iba akhirnya berjongkok.

"Kau sedang mencari siapa, hm?"

Lantaran tidak mau dipindahtangan ke pihak berwajib, Rivaille yang kebingungan menunduk sayu.

"..Papa."

Karena sudah terlanjur ikut campur, pemuda bertubuh tegap itu akhirnya membuat keputusan yang bijaksana. "Ya, sudah. Biar kubantu mencari. Siapa nama papamu?"

"—RIVAILLE!"

Dua manusia yang berlindung di bawah naungan pohon besar menoleh secara bersamaan pada sumber teriakan saat suara dentuman langkah keras kian mendekat. Yang dapat Jean tangkap dengan kedua matanya adalah sosok kecil di hadapannya diraup paksa oleh lengan tangkas yang menenggelamkan seluruh permukaan tubuh sang anak dalam satu pelukan kasar. Suara nafas tersengal yang terputus-putus memadati indera pendengarannya yang siaga. Kemunculan Eren yang banjir keringat memutus koneksi nalar Jean yang berusaha men_collect_ informasi utuh.

_Eren…_

—_tunggu…'Rivaille'?_

"Sedang apa kau di sini?! Aku hampir putus asa mencarimu, tahu!"

"Menyingkir, Eren—!"

"Pa—_PAPA?!_"

Komentar tidak koheren meluncur variatif dari masing-masing mulut.

.

.

.

Sekaleng minuman dingin menghantam sudut pandang Eren yang duduk lemas di atas rumput. Kebaikan yang ditawari secara cuma-cuma berhasil memancing senyum simpul dari wajah lelah pemuda itu. Jean menempati area kosong di sebelah Eren setelah menyerahkan kemasan minuman lainnya pada si kecil yang nyaman di sisi berlawanan.

"Tidak kusangka bisa menemukan kalian sekaligus begini." Eren menyesap _cappuccino _gratis pemberian Jean dengan penuh penghayatan. Baru terasa sekarang kerongkongannya yang sudah begitu kerontang mengingat sepanjang jalan ia terus berlari membabi buta.

Letupan soda mendesis saat jemari ramping milik Jean melucuti pembuka minuman kaleng di tangannya. "Kupikir kau benar ayahnya."

Kalau boleh blak-blakkan, perasaan Jean saat ini benar-benar seringan kapas—super lega begitu tahu 'Rivaille' yang sempat disalahkaprahkan olehnya itu adalah si cebol yang sedang memainkan ujung sepatunya dengan jenaka sambil mengecap susu arbei pemberiannya.

Tawa hambar menjadi satu-satunya balasan kalimat sang murid.

"Rasanya benar-benar lega sewaktu melihat kalian tadi. Aku sama sekali tidak kepikiran Rivaille akan ke sini. Tapi syukurah, yang ada bersamanya itu kau."

Segala aktivitas yang dilakukan Jean langsung teralih saat merasakan sentuhan halus menyeka sisi lengannya. Mata madunya mencari sorot _jade_ yang teduh.

"Terima kasih, ya."

Dalam sehari ini Jean terlalu banyak menerima ucapan itu dari bibir si _brownish_. Tapi kali ini _spesial_. Ekspresi yang begitu lembut dan satu senyuman yang menarik bibir tipisnya—Jean tidak bisa meminta sesuatu yang lebih dari ini.

Kontak mata di antara mereka pecah saat sebuah tarikan pada lengan kemeja mencuri atensi si pemilik surai _mahogany_.

"Eren. Pulang." Yang bertubuh mungil bercicit.

Langit yang terus menggelap di atas kepala mereka mulai menebar kilap bintang yang berpendar redup.

Eren pun bangkit dari kenyamanan. "Benar juga, ini sudah nyaris malam."

"Mau sekalian kuantar?" Sebuah tawaran lagi-lagi berasal dari Jean.

Helai _dark-coco_ mengibas ringan saat Eren menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, rumah kami tidak sejauh itu." Satu tangannya merampas ransel merah Rivaille yang tergeletak di tanah, lalu memanggulnya di bahu.

"Hei, angkat aku."

Pemuda yang ditodong sepasang tangan yang merentang di depan wajahnya melotot seketika. "Apa!"

"Aku lelah seharian berjalan."

"Itu 'kan salahmu sendiri."

Berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya, 'toh lengan si _brunette_ tetap melilit tubuh si kecil. Bobotnya yang ringan membuat Rivaille langsung mengapung di udara dan melekat dengan mudah di permukaan dada berlapis kemeja yang lebih tua.

"Ayo, ucapkan terima kasih pada kakak ini."

Eren memutar punggungnya, menghadapkan wajah Rivaille yang ada dalam gendongannya pada Jean yang masih menunggu. Naas, bocah tengil itu malah membuang wajah arogannya dengan tidak berperasaan. Sepasang bibir mungil yang manyun itu masih saja menyesap susu arbei yang tersisa.

"Hoi, anak ini!" Lengkingan _massive_ dari bibir Eren sama sekali tidak diindahkan. Pemuda beriris _chlorophyll_ itu beralih pada Jean yang sudah bersisian dengan kendaraannya. "Kalau begitu kami duluan, ya. Sampai bertemu lusa nanti."

Dengan senyuman di wajah, Jean balas melambai pada punggung tegap yang terus menjauh. Sepasang alis pemuda itu melayang menyadari wajah mungil yang berpaling di atas bahu sang Jaeger muda kini beralih padanya—telak menghantam tatapan Jean hingga ke akar. Mahasiswa bersurai kecokelatan itu memicing heran menemukan satu lengan kecil yang terbebas memutari leher jenjang Eren, meraupnya secara serakah dengan mencengkeram kerah kemeja kecokelatan si pemuda. Rivaille memeluknya dengan erat, merekatkan pipi sewarna susu miliknya di antara lekuk leher si surai _brownish_.

Tubuh tegap si jenius menegang di tempat. Wajah bocah yang terlihat selalu datar itu melayangkan ekspresi nyalang yang kentara—seolah mengancam siapa pun untuk tidak mengambil sesuatu yang menjadi kesayangannya.

—mainan favoritnya.

Sikap protektif khas anak-anak yang tanpa sadar ia pikirkan dengan serius.

* * *

.

_**-tbc-**_

.

* * *

_**A/N**_ : _'am cry~ losing my write' sense~! I don't have the power~_ _I felt it's gone forever~_ /curcol abis!/ _Mood_ untuk deskripsi rasanya lagi masuk fase menyebalkan deh T wT) Chapter satu ini super, menurut saya—super gemporin. Kira-kira baiknya chapter ke depan dibikin sekalian panjang ato yang sedang-sedang aja? Takutnya malah jadi makin _boring_ ' _')a

Sebenernya rada kecewa dengan chapter empat ini. Saya belum cek _typo_ dan susunan kalimatnya secara maksimal karena lagi mode pundungan. Diusahakan chapter depan _mood_ udah hebrings lagi ' v')9

**_Balasan __review :_ **(gomen, yang review lewat PM, akun saya yang kacrut ato memang _error_ ya? Ga bisa _send_ PM dari kemarin ; ^;)

**akihiko fukuda 71**: Derita tubuh minimalis, Jean maju satu poin deh XD /digaruk!/ Gomen ya, saya ngaret lagi ' v' /_piggyeyes_~/

**pindanglicious** : Tah, itu, ITU! /semangat/ Kata 'acuh' dari jaman ESEMA bikin rancu terus T_T Sering juga 'kan kata "acuhkan saja dia," yang maksudnya "cuekin aja". Yang paham tolong ajarin sayaaa X"Q Sankyuu Rin! Kita sama-sama belajar ya~ X)

**Roya Chan **: Yang ngidolain Tinkerbell itu sebenernya…saya! =w= /Eren dikambinghitami/ wkwk! Makasih Roya^^

**Corporal Miko **: Hallo! XD _Next chapter _kubuat Rivai lesehan di atas piring dengan lumuran saus _strawberry_, deh. Kudapan khusus untuk Eren /naik _rating_, oey!/

**Fujisaki Fuun **: IYAA DIMANDIIN uhuhu! X""D /adegandambaanyangternyatagabisamasuk/ Untuk _rate_ usia ErenRiva (bocoran) kurang lebih rentannya nyaris sama kayak _canon_-nya, cuman dengan karakter yang kebalik begini ' v' /sekali ini mau pedoin si Rivai/

**Gleam Tamers Hikari27**: Pedo Eren belum mainsetrum sih, kasian 'kan di _canon_ dia terus yang dipedoin. Biar gantian gitu X'3

**Freak Lines **: Untungnya di dunia nyata anak macam begitu ngga ada, kalo ada dijamin udah dijadiin asinan buka puasa X"D

**ayakLein24** : _Here it is_, Aya-tan! JeanEren-nya nyampil dikiiiit di chapter ini :9 Nantikan aksi pedekate lainnya = o=)/

**Kuas tak bertinta **: Apa di sini cuma daku yang belum pernah nonton Hetalia aaaa "X AX)/ Adekku juga bilang ErenRiva ini mirip-mirip SpaMano. Wokh, Eren tipe SEKE! I—iya juga X"D

**Android5Family** : Dia takut jarum suntik makanya nggak pernah diimunisasi, jadi ukuran badannya—/divakuum/

**saerusa** : Unyu sekaligus kampret, kombinasi macam apa ituu! X'D /ngakak/ Saya paling nggak bisa awas sama _typo_ tulisan sendiri memang. Makasih udah di koreksi = 3=)/~

**kelilingdunia10** : Hallo~ _nice to know ya_! X) Makasih sudah mau baca ff ini, apalagi di review XD /kasi _pancake_/

**Cherry-Sakura05**: Manisnya semanis aku kah? = w*)v /dimuntahin/ Sankyuu yaa~

**Rivaille Jaegar **: Kepedoan Eren ini berpengaruh sama level tidur kebluknya loh X9

**black roses 00** : Selamaat, Ana! Idemu ini lulus sensor di ekor chapter X"D / TOSS!/ Ternyata kita sepikiran ufufu = w=)/

**Kyo Kyoya **: Hibari lebih-lebih introvert ketimbang Rivaille. Aku pernah bikin ff Chibi!Hibari, dan bener-bener NANTANG banget narasiin ekspresinya yang ekstreme T wT Deskripsi untuk mandi bareng…kalo saya yang bikin, dijamin naik _rating_! Nanti malah jadi yang iya-iya X"D /bejat max/

**maiTIRAMISU** : Namamu bikin lapar, sumveh! X") Makasih ya Mai~

**pendekarobi **: Ngocol dan cebol, _quote_ ini pas sekali buat—/kena bogem/

**IsyPerolla** : _Glad to know that you loved the last chapter_ X3 Arigachuu Isy~

**luffy niar **: Yang _skinship_, pending chapter selanjutnya, ya. Kepanjangan kalo dipaksa masuk ke sini X'D /sopiler/

**Merry** : Selamat menikmati~ :9

**Yukio Valerie **: Rivai-chan? X"D /nyungsep/ Rasanya kepingin deh bikin Eren pake panggilan ini = w=)a

**9dy** : _Yosh_, TATAKAE! _Here ya go_, silahkan icip-icip X9 /sodorin Chibi!Rivai/

**DamnI'm-Happy** : Silahkan chapter 4-nya~ Happy, be Happy! /sungkem/

**Everly De Mavis** : Njilat Rivai tuh rasanya….sepet! Coba lihat wajah asem anak itu! X'D /KICKED!/

**AoiHana26**: Semua kepingin punya anak kayak Rivai ini ternyata = w=) Mayan ya, buat disewa-sewain jasa _cleaning service_-nya X"DD

**Zefanya Elric**: Si Eren emang dasarnya bapak-bapak rumpi, sih X'V wokokok!

**Sachi Ereri**: Waih, makasih ya Sachi X3 /cipok!/ Ro—romens? Chapter kemarin memang udah lumayan ya? :3 /belum ngeh sama takarannya/

Dan untuk kalian semua yang sudah baca sampai buntut-buntutnya, makasiiiih~ X3 /pelukciumsemua/

_Thanks for reading, brothers! Reviews are always loved _:D


	5. Chapter 5

Usai makan malam, belum juga _Nabe_ di perutnya tergiling utuh dalam lambung—Eren kembali meracau layaknya petasan tahun baru. Satu-satunya yang menjadi tumbal dari kultum syahdunya itu justru dengan wajah damainya bersitegang dengan buku tulis yang ia oret-oret di atas meja ruang utama.

"Anak usia tujuh tahun mana yang berkeliaran sendiri di jam-jam selarut itu! Di luaran sana banyak sekali penculik berkedok Mashimaro yang lugu, kau tahu. Bisa saja kau kena tipu dengan mudah lalu dibawanya pergi!"

Bocah itu tetap tekun menodai isi bukunya yang polos. _Orb _gelap miliknya bergerak statis memperhatikan pensil di tangannya yang terus lihai bergerak.

"Pokoknya tidak ada lagi acara ekspedisi seorang diri setelah usai sekolah! Langsung pulang, makan di rumah, mengerjakan tugas, cuci kaki lalu tidur siang!"

_Ctak!_ Tekanan berlebih pada ujung pensil mekaniknya merusak jajaran _alphabet_ di sana. Permukaan karet penghapus pun dipijatnya di atas arsiran pensil dalam buku matematika si kecil.

"Aku sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan supir jemputanmu itu. Jadi mulai besok aku yang akan mengambilmu langsung dari sana. Aku tidak mau dengar protesan apapun!"

Sepuluh jari Rivaille menggerayangi sempoa saat mulai berhitung. Ia memasang wajah berpikir yang masih sama datarnya seperti ketika ia bersendawa keras pasca melahap jatah camilannya.

Baru setelah sekian lamanya bercuap ini itu, Eren yang lemot luar biasa akhirnya menyadari sedaritadi aksi demonya tidak diberi perhatian barang seujung bulu matanya sekali pun.

"—Hoi, dengarkan kalau orang yang lebih tua sedang bicara!" Satu gebukan panas di atas meja dibarengi dengan satu tangannya lagi yang berkacak pinggang ala karakter antagonis. Agaknya tindakan yang bisa saja membuat anak kecil umumnya gemetaran itu menyedot atensi dari wajah mungil yang pada akhirnya mendongak ke arah si bengis Eren yang setengah berlutut di seberang meja.

"Hei."

Terjadi pengerutan gerak otot di sekitar rongga _emerald_ yang lebih bongsor, seakan menyahut balik respon Rivaille yang menikamnya dengan sorot intens. Apa pun yang akan dilontarkan dari sepasang bibir mungilnya yang penuh akan unsur SARA itu, Eren sudah menyiapkan rohaninya untuk menangkis balik.

"Bagaimana mengerjakan yang ini."

Alis tebal sewarna brownis kukus tertarik ke atas mendapati pertanyaan yang tidak memiliki konteks bertanya di dalamnya.

"Yang mana?" Sang asisten dosen kini beringsut pada buku tebal yang sengaja disorongkan padanya. Ia diam sebentar saat memindai ciplakan formula dalam buku tersebut, kemudian angguk-angguk paham sambil mulai menjelaskan dengan detail dan seringkas mungkin pada Rivaille yang tekun mendengarkan petuahnya—benar-benar total melupakan perkara yang membuatnya senewen sepanjang sore ini.

Entah Eren masuk ke dalam golongan spesimen manusia pemaaf dan rendah hati, atau memang dari sananya kelewat polos dan mudah diperdaya.

Yang manapun Rivaille tidak mau tahu asal mulut dengan kuota yang awet sampai bulan depan itu bisa reda—biar hanya sesaat.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Baby Sitter © Jeruk**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), contain Sho–ai or BL, chaotically EYD**

**a/n :** Gomen, yang nggak doyan _scene_ _romance_ lelaki x pria, _skip_ jeda ke lima ya, ada secuil(?). Tapi menurut saya masih belum melenceng dari _rate_ kok ;) /_peace_/

* * *

_._

_._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

Sebuah suara lenguhan lolos dari bibir tipis seorang pemuda Jaeger begitu satu set lengan panjang miliknya yang menegang berayun di udara. Hasrat untuk kembali mencecar bocah kecil yang ada di sekitarnya itu tandas sudah, raib tertelan rumus matematika yang sejak satu jam lalu mereka geluti. Segala kerusuhan yang menguras tenaga seharian ini membuat kelopak matanya mulai merasakan dampaknya sekarang. Terlebih memang sudah hukum alamnya, mata lelah setelah perut penuh. Terbukti dengan mulutnya yang menganga ke mana-mana kala ia menguap.

"Pelajaran anak kelas dua SD jaman sekarang sulit juga, ya."

Ia mengamati Rivaille yang seketika menghentikan gerakannya demi satu tengokan ke arah si _brownish_. Namun tidak cukup lama dengan tangannya yang mulai kembali mengemasi perangkat belajarnya di sekitar teritori meja. Penggaris, pensil, penghapus karet—semua ia jejal dalam kotak pensil yang memiliki replika bus sekolah mini. Kemudian buku-buku yang berserakan pun langsung berkumpul menjadi satu tumpukan rapi. Sampul buku teratas, dengan bobot ketebalan yang berlebih ketimbang buku-buku lainnya langsung mengundang ketertarikan Eren karena _cover_-nya yang kelewat mencolok retina.

_Fifth Grade Math. _Tercetak gamblang di muka buku. Kepala Eren langsung lunglai ke sisi kanan.

"Tadi kau bilang usiamu tujuh tahun."

Sekali lagi mata gelap itu menghunusnya, lalu angguk-angguk dengan kalem dari atas sofa.

"Kau keliru membawa buku orang lain, ya?"

"Aku kelas lima."

"…"

"Aku kelas lima." Tidak diminta tetapi Rivaille tetap mengulang. Disuguhi wajah dungu seperti itu membuatnya mengasihani ketangkasan sinergi daya serap otak si surai cokelat gelap.

Di malam awal musim gugur, Eren banjir keringat. Satu tangan memberikan garukan patah-patah pada punggung kepalanya yang _blank_ seketika. "Ah, ya…Kau ini, jangan-jangan memang bukan berasal dari dunia ini."

_Remote _televisi menghantam dada si pemuda dari bocah yang sakit hati.

"Tidak—bukan begitu, maksudku, kau punya kepala yang di dalamnya terisi berlian! _Wow!_ Tidak kusangka kau secerdas itu bisa _skip_ beberapa tingkatan. Hei, hei! Katakan bagaimana caramu loncat kelas? Seperti apa rasanya? Aah, seandainya saja kau tahu, aku ingin sekali merasakannya walaupun itu hanya satu kali dalam hidupku." Nada bicara yang berkesan sangat antusias berceceran dari mulut Eren tanpa mengenal tanda baca titik. Tubuh jangkung yang duduk dengan kaki bersilang itu condong pada meja yang berhadapan dengan figur si kecil bersurai gelap. Wajah yang bersangkutan berpaling pada jendela yang dibungkus tirai _tosca, _mengabaikan beningnya hijau di ujung meja yang berbinar penuh _excitement_.

"Tidak tahu. Aku baru masuk tahun ini."

"_Ugh!_ _You damn brainy brat!_" Eren yang sirik menjitak muka meja dengan telapak tangan. Lantas dagunya lengser di atas lapisan mahoni bercat kilap tersebut dengan wajah merengut. "Hmmm—_pfft!_ Itu artinya, kau dalam kelasmu sudah persis seperti kacang buncis di antara kerumunan talas ja—"

Bus mini berbahan dasar _stainless steel_ dengan muatan seperangkat alat tulis menghantam ganas daratan kosong di dahi sang tuan rumah.

.

Rivaille yang sudah kelar dengan segala tetek-bengek tugas dari sekolahnya saat ini bergelut dengan setelan gaun tidurnya di hadapan pintu lemari yang menganga, bersama Eren yang senantiasa meniru kegiatannya. _T-shirt_ putih yang mirip-mirip kaos oblong di tubuh Eren sekilas menjiplak tiap lekuk otot miliknya karena ukurannya yang pas-pasan di badan. Pemuda yang sedang menguap sepenuh hati itu mendadak tersedak liurnya sendiri memergoki Rivaille yang memasang kancing bajunya dengan urutan yang tidak beres.

Yang paling tua berjongkok bersama sepasang tangannya yang mulai menggerayangi garmen si kecil. "Yang benar, dong. Kau sudah segitu mengantuknya, ya?"

Kepala sang bocah sekilas angguk-angguk karena setengah jiwanya mulai dikuasai setan kasur. Maka mata gelap itu pun merunduk, turut menelusuri pergerakan jemari panjang yang memintal tiap kancing piyamanya secara telaten. Kelopaknya yang sudah nyaris merapat berkedip beberapa kali untuk membuang kantuk yang rasanya terus menggelayut di tiap helai bulu matanya yang panjang.

"—Eren."

"Mmm?" Jari-jari lincah itu mengusap permukaan perut kembung di balik kain berwarna abu kelam si kecil, merosot turun untuk menjamah kancing terakhir.

"Malam ini tidurlah di sini."

Bening _chlorophyll_ merujuk pada warna kelabu teduh yang ternyata tengah menatapnya balik. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Gumaman bernada rendah diikuti dengan satu bengkokan di ujung alis kanan. Sebutir lubang kancing yang sempat menganggur sepersekian detik akhirnya terpilin tanpa mendapat perhatian penuh dari si pemilik jemari.

"Kupikir kamar ini masih cukup untuk satu orang lagi." Anak itu berpaling pada sebuah ranjang berlapis _bed cover_ sewarna pastel yang memang di_design_ untuk muatan dua kepala orang dewasa.

Eren menarik nafas singkat dengan kedipan heran di matanya pada sosok bocah yang kini mulai mengaduk isi lemari. Sampai sebuah spekulasi konyol pun menyelinap dari dalam kepalanya yang langsung mengundang senyuman menyebalkan dari si _brunette_ tatkala Eren kembali menegakkan postur jangkungnya. Pemuda yang perangainya masih sangat kekanakan itu mulai berlagak dengan dua tangan yang berkacak pinggang bak ibu-ibu ceriwis kedapatan gossip hangat.

"Hoo, kau cuma takut tidur sendiri, hm? Jujurlah padaku, bocah."

Kalimat dengan potensi mencemooh itu digubris satu sambitan dus parfum yang ada di dalam lemari. Eren yang tidak sigap pun merelakan wajahnya terkena imbas pelampiasan.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku cuma tidak mau mendengar keluhan pinggangmu yang sakit di pagi hari, itu saja."

Suara desisan Rivaille teredam karena mulutnya terhalang oleh sesuatu dalam dekapannya. Dari balik pelukan sang bocah, tersembunyi sebuah buntalan besar yang membuat tubuh kecil itu lumayan kepayahan saat menimangnya. Sebut saja sebuah selimut raksasa yang segera dibentangkan dengan luas di atas karpet. Sejenak Rivaille merangkak-rangkak di atasnya, membenahi tiap ujungnya yang berkerut sebelum akhirnya memutuskan memanjat ranjang di sebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu, selamat tidur." Si surai legam segera menerima sensasi empuk saat kepalanya terhantam oleh bantal di bawahnya. Eren melotot begitu wajah memelasnya hanya disuguhi punggung mungil si makhluk penguasa kasur.

"_O—OI!_"

Berikutnya, kerutan sebal dengan aura _giga_-dongkol dari wajah si kecil yang melongok ke balik punggung mengancam terang-terangan pemuda yang protes di kaki ranjang. Ia sudah mengizinkan Eren tidur bersamanya di sini, bahkan menyiapkan _futon_—padahal selimut biasa—segala untuknya. Kurang baik apa dia? Tidak cukupkah kelembutan hatinya yang sangat jarang ia umbar-umbar itu?

"Apa." Kalimat mutlak yang seharusnya tercetus dalam bentuk pertanyaan menyahut singkat. Eren seakan tidak diizinkan berceloteh macam-macam yang total telah merusak rencananya untuk segera minggat menuju _dreamland_.

"Katamu kamar ini masih cukup untuk satu orang lagi. Akan lebih praktis kalau aku juga pakai ranjang —"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah bilang kau boleh tidur di ranjangku."

Alis tipis anak itu keriting semerawut, seolah-olah dengan upayanya menyumbang mimik tersebut Eren paham bahwa Rivaille baru saja berkata '_Hell No!_' dengan tegas. Dua anak Adam itu bergeming di tempat masing-masing. _Death glare contest has begin_.

Satu kasur dengan Eren bukan _option_ cerdas, menurutnya. Rivaille sudah memiliki cukup bukti dengan menjadi saksi bisu akan gaya tidur Eren yang sangat asal-asalan kemarin. Lihat saja tubuh jangkung yang kemana-mana selalu memboyong otot di balik kaosnya yang persis undakan berbatu itu. Rivaille hanya tidak mau menemukan tubuhnya yang belum berkembang—_warning_, dia alergi mencetus kata 'kecil'—tertindih oleh segala bentuk otot bisep pada tubuh bidang Eren. Terutama dataran terasering di perutnya itu. Jadi sekali lagi ia tegaskan secara lugas—

"Tidak."

Dengan ini sidang di tutup. Eren mendecih melihat wajah merengut itu berbalik arah memantatinya secara tidak sportif. Mau tidak mau bokong miliknya mendarat pada kain di atas karpet dengan aura kekalahan. Sepotong bantal yang tergeletak di kaki ranjang dirampasnya dengan malas, lalu diletakkan bersisian dengan ranjang si kecil sebagai alas tidur kepala. Matanya yang setengah mengantuk memindai angkasa di atasnya, berhadapan langsung dengan langit-langit ruang kamar yang polos dan gelap.

"Serius..kalau sudah di rumahmu nanti, jangan sampai kau tunjukan sikap seperti ini pada ayah dan ibumu. Nanti dikira aku yang mengajarimu macam-macam."

Eren menggulung tangan di balik punggung kepalanya sambil menerawang. Tidak ada satu pun yang membalas, hingga beberapa saat kemudian ada sebuah bisikan tipis berdesir.

"Aku tidak punya ayah dan ibu."

Rongga mata yang menyimpan _emerald_ di dalamnya menganga lebar. Ia yang terlentang di bawah sana tidak bisa berkutik barang seujung jari pun. Ada perasaan bersalah yang serasa mengaduk segala kesatuan organ dalamnya. Pemuda itu mulai menemukan dadanya dikempit pilu dari kesedihan si kecil yang ternyata sudah kesepian sejak dulu.

"Begitu…maaf, Rivaille."

Tidak ada suara cemprengnya lagi yang menyahut. Hati pemuda itu semakin dibuat terhanyut dengan perasaan tak tega. Ia sedikitnya mulai memahami di balik segala tingkah laku yang terkesan kaku dan tidak ramah dari anak itu.

Kepala dengan serabut kecokelatan itu berpisah dengan permukaan bantal kala ia mengambil posisi duduk, kemudian beranjak pada kasur empuk yang memapah tubuh kecil di atasnya. Satu set kelerang hijau cerah terpaku pada Rivaille yang sudah pulas dalam sentuhan euphoria yang ditawarkan alam mimpi. Eren yang tenang hanya duduk di tepi ranjang, tanpa menyibukkan diri melakukan hal-hal lain. Ada sesuatu yang membuat ia merasa segan untuk mengalihkan tatapannya selain terhadap objek bernafas di sana.

Lama-kelamaan tubuh itu membungkuk layu, memberikan semburan nafas hangatnya pada wajah tenang yang terlelap. Satu kecupan panjang merambati ruang di atas alis yang masih nampak sedikit memar di sana. Eren bergeming cukup lama pada dahi si kecil, dengan satu lengannya yang meraup habis sebuah kepala yang ditumbuhi surai_ pitch-black_.

"Mimpi indah, Rivaille.."

Satu usapan menyebar di dahi Rivaille sebelum Eren beringsut ke pembaringan asalnya di bawah sana. Tanpa sadar ada sumpah yang meletup dalam hatinya. Yang pemuda itu sadari adalah keinginan untuk melimpahi segala afeksi serta cinta kasih yang ia punya pada Rivaille.

Semuanya—kalau perlu sampai bocah itu benar-benar muak dan tenggelam di dalamnya.

Hingga sosok satu Eren cukup untuk merebut peran ganda orangtua baginya di sepanjang minggu ini. Harapan egois yang dengan ngototnya akan ia laksanakan sepenuh hati.

.

Sudah pukul satu dini hari, tapi sepasang mata hijau masih saja berpendar dalam ruang kamar yang gelap. Kali ini sumbernya bukan berasal dari insomnia. Eren bahkan merasakan dirinya baru saja tiba pada suatu ladang pertempuran di alam mimpi. Tapi seketika dadanya sesak luar biasa, seakan ada tangan raksasa yang meremas lingkar tubuhnya dengan sekali genggam. Eren yang terusir dengan tak senonoh dari medan peperangan pun tersadar dari bunga tidurnya yang kelewat singkat—menemukan sebongkah makhluk terkapar tepat di atas tubuhnya.

Si pemuda nyaris dibuat menjerit berandal akan penampakan yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Sadar bahwa kepala yang melekat di permukaan dadanya yang naik turun dengan tempo ekstreme adalah milik si kecil Rivaille, yang ajaibnya masih saja terlelap setelah terjengkang dari atas ranjangnya seperti itu, Eren menyembur karbondioksida dengan khidmat.

Menyangga tubuhnya dengan satu siku, Eren berusaha meminimalisir segala gerakannya agar tubuh yang tengah terjaga dalam tidurnya tidak terusik. Si kecil yang ada dalam pelukan terangkat tanpa susah payah. Eren merangkak perlahan pada ranjangnya yang berderit saat menerima bobot keduanya. Memastikan Rivaille sudah berada pada pose yang nyaman, satu selimut yang tersibak ke mana-mana disampirkan yang lebih tua untuk menutupi tubuh yang sekarang meringkuk bak ulat bulu.

Eren menghela nafas begitu ia kembali pada kasur tipisnya. Tubuh jangkung itu menyerong memantati ranjang di sisi kanan. Ia mulai berdiskusi monolog dalam kepalanya akan kecanggihan tidur lasak Rivaille yang tak terduga.

Seandainya saja ia mau bercermin…

Derik lirih nadi dari penunjuk waktu adalah satu-satunya teman yang mengawal kesadarannya yang sepenuhnya telah kembali. Eren yang sudah tidak bisa nyenyak menangkap suara lainnya, membuat mata zamrud itu mengerling curiga pada kasur di balik tubuh. Dipacu oleh penasaran, pemuda itu setengah bangun untuk melongok pada sesuatu yang menjadi sumber keributan.

Ah, Rivaille sedang menari. Itu yang langsung tercetus dalam kepala si _brunette_. Selama duapuluh tiga tahun masa hidupnya, Eren berani sumpah ini kali pertama ia menyaksikan seseorang berputar-putar seperti itu dengan tubuh terlentang, lebih-lebih masih dalam mode tidur. Sang asisten dosen pongo luar biasa dengan tayangan perdana di depan wajahnya. Ia langsung teringat akan hobi bejadnya dahulu kala yang suka mem_bully_ kura-kura dengan menerbalikan tempurungnya sebelum ia jadikan gangsing hidup untuk ditertawakan habis-habisan. Benar-benar figur bocah yang menjadi musuh besar seluruh kaum bercangkang.

Kemudian sosok bantet yang terpilin habis oleh selimutnya sendiri saat ia asyik berputar kini berguling ke kanan, sukses besar usahanya untuk berciuman secara _direct_ dengan lantai berkarpet. Eren yang terpana di sisi berlawanan tepi ranjang langsung merangkak kilat memutari kasur besarnya. Maka ditemukanlah sebongkah buntalan yang mirip ulat sagu tergeletak tak berdaya, yang dengan kebluknya masih juga tak sadarkan diri atas segala ulah rusuhnya.

Lagi-lagi Eren, bersama seluruh kelapangan hati yang ia miliki, mengembalikan posisi normal sang bocah di atas kasur. Secara telaten ia kupas bungkusan selimut yang membelit tubuh minimalis si kecil. Di sini peran utama Eren yang tengah diuji adalah menjadi figur ayah yang pengertian untuk Rivaille—sekaligus tertawa cekikikan sok imut setelahnya ala sosok ibu yang bersahaja.

Sekali lagi sang Jaeger terlentang di atas futon spesialnya. Sekarang ia akan sungguh-sungguh berusaha memulai tidur cantik idaman—

"_UBH_—_!_"

—tapi batal, karena Eren muntah liur dengan naas. Sebelum menutup mata, secara tak terduga sebuah _canon ball_ telak menyeruduk abdomen miliknya. Yang—lagi-lagi—telah berjaya melenyapkan segala niatannya untuk langsung terlelap.

Kali ini tubuhnya yang habis kejatuhan sebiji kepala dengan kualitas yang tak kalah kerasnya dengan batu kali itu seakan terasa bolong. _Vessel_ si bocah yang tidak lebih besar dari sekarung kacang tanah tersungkur lagi pada Eren yang resmi menjadi matras alam.

Dua telapak tangan raksasa lelaki itu menutup satu wajah penuh kerutan miliknya dengan kepalang sabar. Makhluk Tuhan paling _brownish_ yang tidak bisa meledak hanya menggeram keki dengan tubuh gemetar di tempat.

Ingat, orangtua teladan tidak akan pernah kepikiran untuk membanting anaknya.

Dan untuk kesekian kali, si surai _mahogany_ itu merayapi ranjang sebelah, memulangkan bocah lelaki itu ke tempatnya berasal. Sebagai bonus, kali ini tubuh Rivaille habis dibungkusnya dengan sangat rapat oleh kain selimut, hanya menyisakan wajah bulat si kecil hingga lilitan kain di tubuh itu persis seperti buntalan kepompong agar tidur lasak bocah itu tersegel.

Agaknya usaha Eren yang satu ini membuahkan hasil dengan Rivaille yang terlihat merengut dalam tidur saat gerakan absurdnya banyak terkunci. Anak itu menggeliat tak nyaman laksana kecebong di musim kawin. Tanpa sadar Eren mendengus puas dengan jerih payahnya tersebut, dan dengan hati penuh suka cita ia berpulang pada kasur tercinta di bawah sana.

Dalam hitungan detik saja pemuda itu pun tewas dengan wajah tidur mengenaskan. Walaupun besok ia bebas tugas, tapi manusia tetap butuh istirahat banyak, betul?

.

"—…n."

Ada suara gaungan di sudut kesadaran si surai cokelat. Suara pria dewasa. Tidak jelas, tapi seperti memanggil-manggil namanya. Eren yang mengendus akan ada sesuatu yang bisa merampas hak istirahatnya terus berpura-pura dalam tidurnya. Alih-alih pemuda itu malah mendengkur.

"—en."

Lengan kanannya berasa ditepuk. Tanpa sadar sudut mata sang _sleeping boy_ berkedut. Ayolah, ia libur hari ini. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuknya bangun pagi-pagi buta.

"—ren."

Bisikan samar itu semakin kentara menggedor gendang telinganya dengan lembut—bahkan ada sapuan nafas searoma kopi yang terendus. Selang beberapa waktu perutnya terasa dibebani oleh sesuatu yang berat. Eren yang kehabisan oksigen mulai tak nyaman dalam tidur. Ia menggeliat sebagai respon.

_Sialan._

_Siapa?_

"Eren."

_Slurp._

Bola mata _emerald_ yang masih berkabut kontan robek terbuka dengan urat-urat merah di sekitarnya. Satu pipinya basah, bukti autentik kalau barusan ia benar-benar habis dijilat.

Dan dengan mata telanjang yang membulat atas segala keterkejutannya, terpantul sosok seorang pria yang menjulang di atas tubuhnya—tepatnya menduduki perut yang ikut naik turun menyelaraskan deru nafas kencang yang berseliweran di balik rusuk.

Eren melotot dramatis. Jangan-jangan—

Ma—_MALING!_

Maling yang rasa-rasanya mau merampas keperjakaan miliknya.

"_Kh!_ Menyingkir dariku, _sialan!_" Teriakan penuh emosi menggelegar. Sang Jaeger yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar tidak bisa langsung berkutik dengan dua tangan di sisi tubuhnya yang terinjak. Jadilah kaki panjangnya yang bebas meronta ke sana-sini dengan upaya punggung di atasnya minimal kena depak tendangannya barang sekali saja.

Mata hijau miliknya memicing marah, sebisa mungkin menangkap figur mencurigakan yang tetap bergeming memperhatikan dirinya yang terus berjibaku di bawah kuasanya. Terkutuklah lampu kamarnya yang padam. Sosok _unknown_ di atasnya jadi persis tersangka dalam komik-komik misteri yang hanya terekam siluet pekatnya saja—mengesampingkan kemeja putih orang itu yang satu-satunya tertangkap pengelihatan.

"Kenapa dingin begitu, hei, Eren."

Yang disebut mendesis pada nada rendah yang berhasil membuat tengkuknya meremang seketika.

"Tak apa, ini hanya aku."

_Siapa?_

Tubuh pria itu nampak rubuh ke arah si _brownish_ yang masih bersikukuh menuntut penolakan. Langsung saja sebongkah kepala sewarna pekatnya langit malam menelusuk di antara persimpangan lehernya. Satu tangan bermain di antara surai kecoklatan yang terasa nyaman dalam genggaman. Pemuda itu mengerang tertahan merasakan kedua tangannya makin ditekan keras dengan jemari kaki pria itu, lebih-lebih kukunya yang juga ikut menancap.

Eren merasa aneh pada manusia yang secara tak langsung telah memeluknya. Sosok yang terasa familiar di sekitarnya—sekaligus asing dalam catatan hidup miliknya.

_Tapi siapa?_

"Wajahmu pucat. Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Suara yang begitu maskulin, memanja telinganya yang kejatuhan persis bibir dingin sang pria. Pemuda di bawahnya menggeliat risih, masih terus meronta walau tidak seberingas di awal karena mulai kehabisan energi tempur. Ada sengatan sensasi geli yang berdesir di sela pembuluh darahnya hingga ia perlu mengerahkan segala kekuatannya untuk menahan satu desahan yang sudah di ujung bibir. Ini aneh—membuatnya mulai tidak paham akan reaksi tubuhnya yang berlawanan.

"_Say_, Eren," bisikan pria itu menggema sayup tanpa intonasi, terlampau parau seakan hanya ada tiupan nafas dari mulutnya. Suara _husky_ yang menggoda psikisnya terang-terangan, memaksa rahang sang pemuda mengeras secara perlahan dengan nafas tertahan yang menyiksa.

Menarik keluar setitik hasratnya yang terpendam.

_Kau ini siapa?_

"Kau mencintaiku."

Rasa panas yang tak beralasan menjalari pipi sang Jaeger. Refleks pemuda yang terapit memalingkan wajah ke sisi lain. Keputusan yang sungguh tidak bijak dengan memberikan akses secara cuma-cuma pada areal paling sensitif di lehernya bagi pria yang tidak menyia-nyiakan peluang.

Eren yang terkejut dan menyesal di waktu bersamaan dapat merasakannya sepasang bibir menyeringai di atas kulit lehernya—mulai mengecupnya di sana-sini—menyalurkan pijatan manja pada tiap lekuknya menggunakan sepasang bibir tipis yang lembut—serta menjilat habis seluruh permukaan leher dan bahu di balik kaosnya secara serakah. Satu tangan lainnya yang menganggur mulai menelusup jahil di sela-sela karet celana _training_ gelap pemuda itu.

Sekejap segala warna pada kulit wajah Eren memudar. Ia mulai berontak kesetanan.

"S—_stop!_ Mau apa k—!"

Gigi-gigi putih menekan dagingnya tanpa ampun. Rintihan kesakitan yang lolos segera memotong protesan si _brunette_, dibarengi dengan cairan hangat yang mulai menggelitiki _spot_ nyeri di lehernya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau tenang, kugigit lehermu sampai putus."

Pria itu mengecap tepat di telinga kanannya. Kontan saja racauan di mulut si _brownish_ lenyap sedetik kemudian. Suara rendah yang mengancam itu berdesis serius, Eren tahu. Dengan bloonnya si pemilik mata _chlorophyll_ menganggukan kepala secara patuh.

"Kau mengerti? Bagus. Diam dan ikuti saja permainanku."

"Aku—"

Menit berikutnya bibir itu habis dilalap oleh pria yang kelaparan. Eren yang dikira patuh tetap berontak tanpa daya. Tetap tidak cukup mengganggu kegiatan sang pria yang berkelana semaunya dalam mulut yang kesulitan bernafas.

—karena nyatanya separuh jiwa bocah Jaeger itu menginginkan sentuhan.

Ah.

Eren malah keenakan.

"Ber…hen—_aah!_" Sesuatu meraba dadanya. Surai kecokelatan itu melesak ke dalam bantal tidurnya yang mulai dibasahi keringat. "Kubilang—_hnngh!_"

Lelaki itu tertawa dalam mulutnya. Sensasi bergetar yang membuat si _brownish_ melenguh nikmat di bawah alam sadarnya.

Pupil yang tenggelam dalam sepasang mata hijau menyebar secara pekat. Eren mulai kehilangan akal.

"Tunggu—_hnn_…_haa_—_aah!_—"

"R—Riva—"

_GRAUK!_

Suara samar cicitan kenari di luar jendela memberi sapaan pada wajahnya yang habis dibanjiri oleh peluh. Eren membuka matanya secara luas, mengerjap kaget saat kedapatan sebuah wajah mungil yang bermandikan cahaya matahari pagi menatapnya penuh teror dari atas tubuhnya.

Ya—di atasnya, dengan gigi-gigi susunya yang menancap pada dinding hidung bangir pemuda itu.

"Lefahkang akuf. (Lepaskan aku.)"

Si kecil yang tak berdaya dalam dekapan super manusia berotot di bawahnya kembali menggencarkan serangan balasan. Maka dua pasang taring memelintir tulang hidung sang asisten dosen yang langsung melengking jeritannya.

"_SAKIIIIT!_"

Kontan saja Eren terbangun dari pose tidurnya. Begundal yang bersemayam di atas dadanya pun otomatis terjungkal ke pangkuan si _brunette_.

Eren meraba media pernafasan miliknya yang ia pikir telah copot tergigit. Sambil mengasihani masa depan hidungnya yang sudah tidak kece lagi, sepasang mata sayu pemuda itu refleks menyapu apa pun yang ada di sekitar sudut pandangnya. Nafasnya masih saja berhamburan seperti kuda liar. Ia merasa habis mengalami mimpi panjang _super terrifying_ semalaman ini. Apa pun mimpinya itu, jiwa pikun Eren yang berjaya sudah menghapusnya tanpa sisa. Tapi _feeling_nya mengatakan ada baiknya ia tidak berusaha untuk mengingat satu pun rekaman dalam bunga tidurnya.

Harga dirinya mengecam keras akan hal itu.

"Dan _kau! _Kenapa berlaku seperti tadi?! Aku salah apa?" tuntut si _brownish_ dengan satu jarinya yang menghakimi dahi lebar si bocah yang langsung menyipit sarkastis.

Rivaille melipat tangan dengan judes. "Bersyukurlah wajahmu tidak langsung kuhabisi. Kau berniat membunuhku dalam tidurmu, ya."

Ganti Eren yang berwajah pilong. "Maksudmu?"

Si kecil memajang wajah sepat yang ekstreme, dengan bonus bumbu dapur berlabel aura _gloomy_ yang pedas di mata.

"Kau meremasku sampai ke tulang."

"_Hah!_" Si tersangka melotot tak percaya. Sebelum kena gigit, samar-samar Eren memang ingat sepasang lengan miliknya melilit tubuh kerempeng bocah yang melekat pada dirinya. Tapi kalau sampai memerasnya seperti tayangan gulat di televisi…masa, _sih_, ia sampai hati?

_Orb_ kelam itu berkilat menyelidik. "Apa yang kau rencanakan? Aku ingat semalam masih tidur di atas ranjang." Hingga kini bahkan bocah itu masih dapat merasakan sebuah tangan yang menyelinap ke balik garmen tidurnya, menggelitiki punggung halus miliknya dengan jemari yang kasar.

Decihan lewat dengan lancar dari mulut Rivaille saat satu memori muncul ke permukaan.

Kerutan dongkol di atas sepasang alis cokelat tebal makin mengental. "Itu pasti karena lagi-lagi kau berguling-guling di kasurmu sampai terjatuh!"

Jeda sepersekian detik. Anak itu mendengus remeh menangkap kesaksian yang lebih tua. Lalu membuang wajahnya dengan masa bodoh.

"Tidak mungkin."

Eren bergemerutuk di tempat lantaran menyaksikan si kecil yang menolak mentah-mentah kenyataan pahit itu dengan langsung meloncat kabur dari pangkuannya. Alih-alih menggeser perkara yang menyudutkan kebusukannya.

.

! #$%^&*?

Di balik peristiwa nestapa malam itu, dimana terdapat dua kubu sudut pandang berbeda, kenyataannya—Rivaille yang membandel lagi-lagi jatuh terjerembab di atas tubuh Eren yang kala itu tengah bersitegang dalam mimpi absurdnya. Tentu saja bocah yang penampakannya persis sarang lebah dalam pelukan si bongsor langsung dijadikan pelampiasan akan sosok guling yang nihil presentasinya.

_Owari.. _= w=)v

#$%^&*?

.

Asap hangat secara kasat mengepul melalui sebuah pintu yang baru saja dibuka. Harum segar sabun susu terendus dari tubuh licin si mungil yang kala itu sudah kelar mandi pagi. Ia mengeratkan handuk yang meliliti lingkar dadanya saat terseok menuju kamar di ujung lorong. Kepala _raven_ yang dibungkus _shower cap_ melongok pada pintu kamar yang setengah terbuka. Sontak saja mata gelap si kecil langsung berkedut mendapati seonggok manusia di seberang ranjang yang bertingkah tak wajar.

Eren tengah menggrepe-grepe seragam kebangsaannya yang sewarna _tosca_, sebelum menidurkannya di atas kasur. Dan lagi sambil berdendang gembira dengan hidungnya yang direkati plester _antiseptic_.

Menemukan si kecil yang basah melongo di mulut pintu membuat si tuan rumah menebar senyuman anggun mempesona.

_Eren switch, mommy mode._

"_Oh!_ Di sana kau rupanya. Sudah selesai mandinya?" Pemuda bercelemek itu tergopoh menuju Rivaille yang menyumpahinya tak waras dalam kepala. Gampangan sekali _mood_ pemuda itu, pikirnya. "Ayo lepas handuknya dan cepat pakai seragam. Nanti jemputanmu keburu datang."

Alih-alih sang pengasuh meraup kain sewarna lemon yang memelintir tubuh kecil Rivaille. Siap menelanjanginya _on the spot_.

"_Keluar_."

"He?"

Serta-merta perabotan dalam kamar tertuju pada si _brownish_ yang tunggang langgang melesat ke arah pintu.

Pelecehan juga ada batasnya, _bung_.

Eren yang disepak dengan tidak terhormat dari dalam kamarnya sendiri berakhir sibuk bersama menu sarapan di atas wajan panas. Diusir oleh putra kecilnya sedemikian rupa, ia merasa telah gagal menjadi ibu yang bermanfaat bagi kelangsungan rumah tangga impian. Lupa fakta kalau orang ini masih lelaki tulen.

Si 'ibu' yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan mengundang Rivaille yang baru menjejakkan kaki ke ruang tengah dengan lambaian singkat. Anak yang patuh itu memanjat kursi di sebelah si _brunette_. Dengan sekali kibas lembar koran pagi yang menganggur di atas meja tersibak menutupi wajah pemuda itu.

Oh. _Eren switch, daddy mode._

"Ingat ya, jangan beranjak ke mana pun sampai aku datang menjemput!" Eren mewanti-wanti sambil menyesap kopi panas dalam cangkir. Anggap saja dengan bertingkah demikian wibawa bapak-bapaknya bangkit secara natural.

Sayang, ucapan barusan hanya dihibahi wajah datar tanpa hasrat. Eren tidak begitu ambil pusing selama bocah ini peduli dengan hidangan bergizi di atas piring.

Dentingan garpu yang sedang mencincang asal-asalan perwujudan embrio unggas dalam menu santapannya menyertai satu alis tipis Rivaille yang naik beberapa mili. Mata sipit si kecil mulai mengedar liar. Jiwa _cookies monster_ anak itu kumat saat radar dalam kepala mendeteksi camilan di sekitar jangkauan penciuman.

"Apa itu?"

Tatapannya menunjuk sesuatu yang terlindung bungkusan bening di samping gelas kopi sang 'ayah'.

Eren menoleh di sela-sela topik _headline_ pada bacaannya. "Hm? Oh, _muffin_. Kau mau?"

Sebagai anak yang jujur, Rivaille angguk-angguk dengan dua tangan kecil yang menodong. Sebuntal kue cokelat menjadi hadiah dalam genggaman si bocah.

"Makannya sewaktu istirahat siang saja. Kalau dimakan sekarang nanti kau mengantuk." Ceramahan si _brunette _mencegat gerakan tangan yang hendak melucuti pembungkus makanan ringan tersebut. Wajah yang nampak memrotes itu mendapati usapan gemas di kepala. Eren nyaris tertawa. "Sudahlah, sarapan tidak seburuk itu."

Dengan wajah _plain_, Rivaille yang masih tak ikhlas terus meratap pada kuenya yang disembunyikan Eren dalam tas besar milik si bocah _raven_ di kaki kursi. Santap pagi berujung dengan dirinya yang kehilangan selera.

Surai kecokelatan di balik layar surat kabar celingukan di tempat. Rasa-rasanya ia mendengar bunyi terompet aneh dari suatu tempat. Tak lama telepon rumahnya menjerit.

"Mobilmu sudah di bawah!" Eren yang menjawab panggilan berteriak dari balik lorong. Rivaille berhenti mengunyah. Dua tangannya meraih satu gelas besar susu sapi untuk segera ditandaskan.

Eren yang kembali ke ruang utama mendapati bocah itu tengah mengecap mulutnya yang belepot. Si _brownish_ menghampiri, menggunakan ujung kaosnya untuk menyeka sisa-sisa genangan susu di sekitar bibir yang lebih pendek.

Dua anak manusia itu pun beriringan menuju _lift_, sesekali menyalami tetangga mereka yang kebetulan bertengger di depan pintu _flat_ masing-masing. Beberapa kali juga pipi gembil si _chibi_ nyaris kena jawil ibu-ibu genit yang mengidamkan perawakan lucu si kecil. Dan berulang kali pula Eren harus tabah menerima _voltage death glare_ dari yang bersangkutan sebagai sinyal SOS bocah itu.

Melihat mobil besar beserta satu set supirnya yang berseragam berdiri di depan pintu masuk, Eren menoleh pada Rivaille sembari menyerahi tas gambol milik anak itu yang sedaritadi bersarang di bahunya.

"Nah, sana cepat masuk."

Bocah itu mendapat usapan lembut di pucuk kepala sebelum menyeloyor ke dalam bus. Dan dengan wajah keder Eren menemukan anaknya itu tengah disembah oleh manusia yang dicurigai sebagai supir busnya—menyembah dalam artian memberi hormat sambil menjerit tak penting, maksudnya.

Apalah itu, si pemuda dengan plester di hidung melambai-lambai bangga pada anaknya yang lucu.

"Hoi, bocah. Kamu siapanya kapten?"

Eren salto di tempat. Jantungnya langsung pindah ke bokong dengan kemunculan Auruo yang mendekati wajahnya tiba-tiba.

"Kap—kapten?" Bibir Eren naik sebelah. Maksudnya Rivaille?

"Kutanya, kau ini siapanya?" Wajah bengis itu merusak sudut pandang si _brownish _yang menarik mundur wajahnya.

"Ng, pengasuh?"

Alisnya naik heran. "Bukan saudara?"

Serabut kecokelatan mengibas saat menggeleng. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

Penuturan barusan mendorong wajah penuh kekepoan si supir untuk semakin maju. "Dengar, ya. Kapten tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuh barang-barang kepunyaannya. Apalagi kau yang bukan siapa-siapa ini. Jadi jangan besar kepala hanya karena bisa menepuk kepalanya seperti itu. Asal kau tahu—"

Suara ketukan mem-_pause_ racauan pria yang tersulut. Eren ikut menoleh pada kaca mobil yang mengurung Rivaille. "Auruo, kita sudah terlambat."

_Unexpectedly_ Auruo yang _loyal_ menjerit patuh. Kemudian pontang-panting menerobos ke posisi kemudi dalam mobil. Eren yang masih berdiri berhadapan dengan pintu masuk bus yang menganga mendapati wajah Auruo yang mengkodenya dengan dua jari, seakan mau menojos matanya dan meneriaki '_I got your eyes!_' secara gamblang.

Disuguhi tantangan norak begitu, Eren menatap jengah sambil merotasikan manik hijaunya pada Auruo yang jelas-jelas punya _fetish_ berlebih terhadap malaikat kecilnya.

Setelah itu si supir tak beradab mengentutinya dengan asap pekat yang memaksa paru-paru si pemuda bersin hebat.

.

Lonceng tengah hari sudah berhenti berdentang beberapa menit lalu. Matahari merangkak dengan tidak sabaran hari ini. Padahal Eren merasakan dirinya belum puas bermanja-manja dengan toples-toples biskuit dan segala macam bacaan yang bisa dinikmati di atas karpet yang berhadapan dengan tayangan gossip dalam layar kaca.

Pemuda itu meninggalkan segala kenyamanan di sekelilingnya. Sekarang ia harus bergegas mandi dan tancap gas menjemput Rivaille di sekolah. Ia tidak mau lagi mengalami aksi miris ala telenovela yang mewajibkannya kocar-kacir sana-sini mencari anaknya yang terlantar.

Memacu motor gedenya dan begajulan di sepanjang jalan dengan riang gembira, Eren langsung tertelan ke dalam gerbang besar yang di dalamnya telah dipadati mobil-mobil mentereng. Pemuda itu mencopot helm bertepatan dengan jebolnya bunyi bel usai sekolah. Ia berjalan santai ke pintu utama gedung raksasa sekolah dasar—untuk kemudian dikejutkan oleh munculnya berondongan ratusan kepala dengan pita suara melengking yang siap menyeruduknya kalau saja Eren tidak cepat menepi.

Si _brunette_ menatap celong bocah-bocah yang berseliweran di hadapannya bak arus sungai di musim hujan. Kepala miliknya goyang sana-sini dengan khawatir. Ternyata ia berusaha mencari-cari si kuntet di antara kerumunan rusuh itu. Eren hanya takut kalau akhirnya ia menemukan tubuh gepeng yang habis terinjak karena tidak punya kemampuan bersaing dengan tubuh-tubuh beringas temannya yang lain.

Tapi nyatanya kekalutan itu tidak terjadi dengan nihilnya kemunculan si kecil walau arus balik telah surut. Eren menyandar tenang pada pilar di balik punggung, masih sambil celingukan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membuat wajah si _brownish_ bercahaya begitu segumpal tas merah besar tertangkap pandangannya. Rivaille beringsut menghampiri si pengasuh dengan raut malas di wajah.

"Bagaimana di kelas tadi? Apa ada yang menyenangkan hari ini?" Si jangkung yang membungkuk menopang tubuh dengan sepasang lutut miliknya. Pertanyaannya barusan bukan sekedar basa-basi busuk. Biarpun samar, Eren dapat melihat pancaran _excitement_ yang tak biasa dari sepasang mata Rivaille semenjak anak itu menghampirinya.

Bocah yang mendongak padanya sepintas melekatkan wajah merengut.

"Aku ingin _muffin_."

Ucapan yang tak terduga tersebut menggoyangkan kerutan di dahi saat alis cokelat si pemuda mengembang. "Kau ketagihan, ya?"

Bocah yang terkenal akan ke_tsundere_annya malah mengiyakan dengan mudah.

"Kue itu dari Jean. Kemarin aku diberi dari ibunya."

Si kecil melongo di tempat setelah menyimak. Pikirannya mulai berenang-renang dengan gaya kupu-kupu. _Oh_, dia mulai menyadari Jean yang dimaksud Eren. Rupanya om-om bongsor berambut cepak yang memberinya susu arbei kemarin.

Rivaille mengingat semua orang yang telah menghadiahinya makanan manis.

—Lagipula, lelaki itulah yang menatapi Eren dengan mata genit.

Si _raven_ kecil mengeluarkan bungkusan kue mangkuk yang sudah berstatus sampah daur ulang dari saku celana. Tidak sepenuhnya disebut demikian dengan sisa secuil adonan di dalamnya.

Jari-jari kecil yang mencapit segigit kue cokelat terarah pada wajah Eren. "Cobalah." Rivaille bertitah semaunya.

Ditawari dadakan seperti itu jelas menimbulkan ciplakan heran di muka si iris _jade_. "Untukku?" Refleks ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa banyak cingcong Rivaille langsung menjejalkan potongan kecil tersebut ke dalam mulut yang separuh terbuka. Eren nyaris tersedak dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Wajah penasaran menghantui garis pandang si _brunette_. "Hng, enak.." Ia mengecap bahan-bahan yang larut di atas lidah sambil bergumam. "Rasa kopi."

Alhasil, entah oleh sebab apa wajah kecil itu terlihat lega. Eren yang tidak punya petunjuk akhirnya menemukan sebuah garis besar yang mencengangkan. Ia baru sadar satu fakta penting. Bocah maruk yang memuja makanan manis ini menyisakan jatah camilan untuk dirinya! Batin Eren gempar bukan main. Ini masuk jajaran hal mustahil yang tak mungkin terjadi! Jiwa keibuan sang bujangan satu itu pun tersentuh akan kemurahan hati si mungil.

Eren yang terharu angkat jempol di depan wajahnya yang sumringah.

"Hei, gimana kalau kita juga buat yang seperti ini?"

Memang itu maunya si boncel satu ini. Maksud hati, Rivaille merelakan segigit kesenangannya agar Eren minimal bisa meniru bahan-bahan apa saja yang menjadi racikan dari kue bercita rasa dewa tersebut.

Pikiran picik terselubung yang ditanggapi dengan semangat kemerdekaan si surai cokelat, membuat tubuh ringan si kecil berkibar saat digaet menuju swalayan terdekat.

.

Dua tokoh utama kita yang baru saja memasuki _konbini_ terlihat sedang memboyong sebuah _trolley_ dengan riang gembira. Rivaille yang mengidam-idamkan duduk dalam keranjang beroda langsung saja dicemplungkan oleh si bongsor tanpa mengeluarkan tenaga berlebih. Maka terciptalah sebuah _scene_ harmonis antara seorang duda keren dengan satu orang anaknya yang senantiasa menemani aktivitas belanja sang ayah.

Tapi kenyataan tidak selalu sesuai dengan apa yang benar-benar terjadi.

"_Horeee! _Ayo angkat tangan yang tinggi!" Dengan tenaga King Kongnya yang gila-gilaan Eren mendorong anarkis kereta belanja yang isinya seekor makhluk kecil berwajah horor. Bobot badan kelewat ringan bocah yang menegang di dalam keranjang melayang di udara acap kali roda _trolley_ yang dipacu Eren menubruk sekat dan tepi pilar.

"Jangan kampungan, Eren!"

Sepucuk minuman kaleng di wajah berhasil menyudahi tingkah tak bermoral si _brownish_ yang kekanakan. Suasana yang lebih normal berhasil kembali.

Satu-persatu produk patiseri dalam etalase dicomoti oleh tangan si surai kecokelatan sambil berusaha mengingat dan menerka _ingredient_ kudapan manis yang diinginkan si kecil. Ia menjamah _margarine_, kemudian meletakannya di atas segunung belanjaan dalam keretanya. Mata hijaunya pun membelo stagnan.

"Kenapa jadi banyak begini?!"

Yang habis melolong langsung memelototi manusia kerdil dalam keranjangnya yang sedang melumat cokelat batangan.

"Sekarang musim dingin."

Eren menghajar dahinya sendiri. Dasar setan manisan. "Di rumah _stock_ camilanmu masih banyak! Lagipula kita mau membuat kue."

Rivaille enggan membalas bantahan si _brunette_. Ia terlena dengan lezatnya _rice crispy_ serta kacang mete yang lumer dalam mulut.

"_ARGH!_ Pokoknya yang ini, ini, ini, ini, ini, ini, dan ini—_ah,_ ini juga, tidak boleh!" Satu persatu _snack_ ringan minggat dari keranjang belanjaan mereka. Pelototan nyalang dari si kecil diindahkan dengan tak berperasaan, membuat Eren yang sudah tebal hati berkacak pinggang menghadapinya. "Sudah, tidak usah protes! Aku tidak mau kau tumbuh jadi bocah tambun bertubuh kuntet dengan gelambir di sana-sini." Eren kembali mendorong segala bawaannya dengan berat _trolley_ yang diluar ekspektasi telah banyak terkikis. Asupan penimbun lemak si kecil ini mengerikan juga, ternyata.

Merasa semua bahan yang dibutuhkan telah didapatnya, kini Eren tinggal mencari-cari mangkuk kertas sebagai wadah adonan. Sekali kerlingan mata objek yang diinginkan langsung di temukan di deret rak terdepan. Satu tangannya pun melayang pada wadah kertas yang disusun serupa silindris—dan indera perabanya mendarat tepat di atas sebuah punggung tangan porselen.

"_Maaf!_" Si tangan jahil menyingkir pertama. Eren salting luar biasa. Bisa-bisanya ia melakukan adegan picisan begini, lebih-lebih pada orang asing yang dijadikan tumbal.

"Eren.."

Menemukan panggilan miliknya bergetar dari pita suara halus seorang wanita, mau tak mau yang disebut berpaling dengan wajah kaget.

"M—Mikasa?"

_Scene _sinetron tayang ulang di depan hidung Rivaille yang _keep calm_ dalam keranjang besi.

* * *

.

_**-tbc-**_

.

* * *

**A/N** : Yeap, Mikasa _on TV now!_ Sebelumnya, mohon maaf lahir batin, yaa :) Mohon maaf juga ini ngaret lagi /sungkem/ Sumveeh, bikin-bikinan _smutt_ menjurus begini yang perdana buat saya. Meriang ngerjainnya! *kampungan mode* Sori banget jadinya malah kacruts betul T wT)a /modal nekat/ Dan, akhirnya saya nemu lagi satu kelemahan fatal. Gegara ngetik kepanjangan, hasrat untuk revisi dan mindai _typo_ or susunan kata jadi _loss_. Jadi, seandainya ada yang nemu kejanggalan gaje tolong tegur daku, ya. _I'll fix it_ ;)

Pojokan _review_ :

**widi orihara**** :**_Here it iz~_ Silahkan mencicipi ;D

**Everly De Mavis**** :** Asiik! Saya jadi punya partner Pedo _in crime_ X"3 /_KICKED!_/

**NekoOrange-san**** :** Haloo! Welkam di dunia Pedo absurd yang '_neko-neko_' = w=

**Android5Family**** :** /sujut/ Iyaa update lama(lagi) kali ini T .T)a OOH! Iya saya juga doyan _Reluctant Heroes_ loh! :3 Tapi masi _prefer_ ke _Jiyuu no Tsubasa_ X'V

**Kuas tak bertinta**** :** Jaman Hetalia lagi gempar, aku sama adek ga satu rumah :3 Baru liat sekelebat, ROMANOOO _HAARGH!_ /diracuni keunyuannya/ Ceritanya pas sore itu Eren udah ngejelasin kalo si cunguk Rivaille ini bocah titipan yang ngerusuh di rumahnya~ _So the probs is clear for Jean_ ;)

**Baka Mamarthy**** :** Hai, hai! _It's okay_, sankyuu ya, Marthy X'D~ Deskripsimu soal Rivai dan bebek karet naaaak! X)) /tewas kelojotan/ Dan kelon-mengelon akhirnya muncul di chapter ini

**Orang Lewat :** Karena kalo saingannya sama bocah cukup disogok sebungkus chiki juga langsung ngalah /NGACO!/ hehe

**tanpa nama :** Kecil-kecil ada bibit Yandere. Soalnya kalau udah gede nanti cita-citanya jadi _psycho_ mabrur(?) X'S

**maiTIRAMISU**** :** Wkekek! Masa plot pedo BL begini mau dibikin novel buat publikasi di kancah masyarakat? Nanti saya bisa diarak gara-gara menjamurkan ajaran pedo sesat X"3 Ufufu, Arigachuu, maii~ * 3*) /serang pakai cipokan/

**pendekarobi :** Pair US x UK emang unyu pisan! 8) /TOSS!/

**TitanMilikHeichou**** :** Salam kenal, juga! Silahkan merusuh sesukanya di sini 8D /gelar karpet/

**Rivaille Jaegar**** :** Rivai kecil-mu makin ke depan makin kubuat bejad nih! Hoho! Ga papa kan? Kan? O 3O)a /ngakak setan/

**luffy niar :** Sori ya luff, kalo nggak sesuai ekspektasi sekin-sekinannya T wT)7 /banjir ingus/

**Roya Chan :** Adegan nista bersama helm itu, sebenernya pengalaman pribadi jaman ESEMA dahulu kala X'D Rivai kan emang raja (setan) :3 /DES!/ Niatnya Auruo tetap kubikin tekuk lutut sama si mini ini~

**black roses 00**** :** Yap! Resmilah jabatan Eren _as_ kacung antar jemput mulai dari sekarang = o=)b

**Kyo Kyoya :** Soalnya waktu jaman saya SD tiap upacara pagi anak kelas lima kebagian jatah main suling pas nyanyiin lagu wajib. Akhirnya malah masuk plot sini, deh /nostagila/ Hanji? Nufufu~ _Let's see for the further then!_ XD /sok mistis amat/

******akihiko fukuda 71** : Eren itu _sensei _idaman kaum terpelajar, ya T vT)b /ane juga mauuu!/

**pindanglicious**** :** Syukur deh kalo masih ada _feel_ dalam alur ceritanya ; w;)/ Serius kemarin rada depresi juga soalnya. Ma'acih ya, Rin :'3 /_SMOOCH!_/

**ayakLein24**** :** _Ureshi mooo~_ Rivai picik! Saya juga mau ngusel di leher Eren! XQ /siapa yang bikin _scene_ itu, coba!/ Apa ini sudah lumayan panjang? "= a=)

**Lonceng Angin :** Fuurin~ /kibar saputangan/ Dalam rangka tujuhbelasan, Rivai inisiatif kontribusi ngobar-ngobar obor peperangan. Habis kasian kalo dia harus ikutan balap karung, kan XD /HEI MAKSUT!/

**IsyPerolla**** :** _Jean was in love? _O vO)~ _It's just your impression, mere imagination~ /SLAPPED!/ I wonder if you love this chapter too_^^ /_wink!_/

**SedotanHijau**** :** Sedotaaan~ /joget!/ Yap, yap, semoga chapter ini sedikitnya menguak seluk-beluk Rivai X))

**Zefanya Elric**** :** Pedekatenya bocah 'tuh sederhana ya = w= /saya ingin kembali menyusut/

**Hasegawa Nanaho**** :** Rivai kayak Shinchan?! O 3O) /kepeleset ingus Boo/ Wkwkwk! XDD

**RaniMario**** :**_ Alhamdulillah_~ ternyata cerita ini cukup disukai^^ /sujud bareng Mikasa/ Jean niatnya memang ga akan dibuat seliweran sekali-dua kali aja. Masih mau dinistai ke depannya nanti X3 /HOI!/

**Fujisaki Fuun**** :** SAOLOOOH, Jean _bottom?!_ /wot is dis ga bisa bayanginnya emaaak!/ X"D Habis ngucap 'Papa' ke Eren, secara mistis Rivai langsung muntah darah /keji/ Santai aja, Fuun, silahkan ber_crazy-crazy _di sindang~

**JackFrost14**** :** _AGREE!_ Kenapa cowok tsun itu kece sekali jadi uke! X"S /kejang/

**HanakaiGaze :** Hellow~ Selamat datang di cerita penuh tipu muslihat ini X) Semoga betah main ke sini, ya~

**higitsune84tails****:** /Sembah/ Your Hidden Heart lagi pending, say, gegara Akaba dan Kakei keburu merit dan pindah ke Brazil T wT /ane ditinggal kawin!/ Diusahakan nyetting ulang _mood_ ke mellow lagi kalo mau bikin yang satu itu^^ Sankyuu, hitsu~

**ricchokoyarou**** :** Nah, sekarang bisa tojos _next_, deh ; v;)b

**Gleam Tamers Hikari27**** :** EMAKNYA ARMIN?! /terjun bebas/ wkwkwk! X"D (ngakak serius)

**Pu-cHan**** :** Senang juga mengenalmu, Pu-chan! 8D /kipas-kipasin jiwa pedo biar berkobaran/ He _artwork_? Waih mau lihaaat~ X"3 /anarkis/

**Trancy Anafeloz**** :** Wkwkwk! _ARGH_ khilaf! Anggap saja kala itu si _chibi_ pake wejes 17 cm X"D /POK!/ Saya nyoba ukur-ukur (ga da kerjaan amat) kurang lebih si kuntet itu punya tinggi kisaran 93 cm X)

_**And you!  
**_

___Thanks for reading, brothers! See ya in the next chapter. Reviews are always loved _:D


End file.
